Fun
by Fake it til you make it
Summary: AU. I have a crush but I can't have her. Plus, Drews bothering me about his love life. My friends don't have time to hang out with me. But you know what I don't care anymore. I just want to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

My head hurts. Everything and everybody is just making it worse. Damn annoying people. But that is what school is about. I need sometime alone. Now where's a quite place to escape the world? Hmm...most people are in the cafeteria so I'll just go outside.

I'm outside just eating my sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich! I finish eating my sandwich and now I'm just looking around. Today is a nice warm day. Not hot but not cold, it's just right. I love this kind of weather.

"Prince Adam, why are you out here all alone?"

I see Fiona walking up to my table and sits across from me. God, she's beautiful. I mean I like her and I'll admit she's hot, but we're just friends.

"I'm just trying to escape, so why are you here," I say as I smile at her.

"Same. It's like the world is out to get me," she sighs and looks away.

"The worlds trying to get you, huh? And why do you think that?"

"Because I woke up late, got to school late, failed my math quiz and Imogen isn't talking to me today," she says as she pouts and looks away.

"Dang that sucks."

"I know! Can this day get any worse!?"

"Hey don't jinx it!"

"Fine. So, Adam why are you trying to escape?"

"...If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Oh a secret! Ok I promise," she says as she giggles. God, why does she have to be so cute! She's like a bunny. A cute little bunny that you just wanna hold and never let go. Fiona will alway be a friend. So I know I can trust her.

"Ok...well...you...see-"

"Adam just tell me already!"

"Ok ok calm down. Ihaveacrushonsomeone," I say really quick. I look at Fiona's face. It goes from confused to shocked to happy.

She smiles and puts her hand on mine and says, "Adam I'm so happy for you! Who is she? Do I know her?"

I chuckle at her and say, "Yes, you know her. But its just a crush. It'll go away."

"What!? Why would you want it to go away?"

"Because the girl I'm crushing on, is just no good for me."

"Why not give it a shot? Who knows she might be perfect for you!"

I chuckle. If I told her who I have a crush on she would think I'm crazy! Heck I think I'm crazy, right Adam? Yup, your crazy Adam! Anyways my crush isn't really a crush. I already tried to get her attention but that didn't go well. Plus my brother went for her too. I don't really know why he always goes after girls I like but he just does.

"A crush is a crush because in the end someones gonna get their heart crushed. And I'm pretty sure it's gonna happen to me."

"...I just want you to be happy Prince Adam. Your my friend and I care about you."

"I am happy Princess."

She starts rubbing circles with her thumb on my hand and says, "If your so happy why are you trying to escape?"

I stare at her. She stares back. She gets me. Not that many people get me but she totally gets me...did I just say totally?! No you thought it Adam. Oh...I gotta stop talking to myself.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Fiona and I look at the scene in front of us. Drew, Katie and Bianca are arguing at each other. Great! It's like the world is out to get me...Damn Fiona for putting her jinx on me!

Katie and Bianca want Drew to choose one but Drew wants them both. They end up fighting and I somehow get in the middle of it. Which is awkward to me because at some point I really liked both girls and they both blow me off for Drew. But it doesn't matter to them all they care about is Drew! Well screw you! I don't need any of this crap in my life.

"Adam! Who do you think is right?"

...play dead...just play dead until they leave you alone.

"Adam!"

"Adam!"

"Adam!"

"Adam."

So now their yelling at me! Bitches! All of them! Well not Fiona she didn't yell at me. I get up from the bench and look at around to see a few students staring at the scene. Then I look at my crush. Yup she's gonna totally brake my heart...damn I said it again.

"I don't want anything to do with this," I say as I pick up my backpack.

"Adam just anwser the question," Drew say as he looks me straight in the eyes. Crap he knows I lie when I don't look people in the eyes.

I stay silent.

"Just leave him out of this," Fiona said as she steps in front of me. She's trying to protect me?

"This has nothing to do with you so stay out of it Fiona," Drew yells at Fiona. Ok that pissed me off!

"Ok that's it I'm done being Mr. Nice Guy! Leave me out of this! And don't yell at Fiona!"

"Your my brother! Your suppose to have my back!"

"Really Drew, your using that card! If I'm really your brother then you wouldn't put me in the middle of your sick love story!"

"Adam your not in the middle of this. I just want your opinion."

"Why? This has nothing to do with me! You have 2 amazing girls who both really like you! You want my opinion, I think you deserve neither of them!"

I look around and see a group around the five of us. Everyone looks shocked at me. I grab Fiona's hand and pull her towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

I let go of Fiona's hand when we're inside. I look at her for a second then just walk away.

"Adam, are you going to be alright?"

I turn around and look back at Fiona and say, "I'm fine Fiona. I just don't have time to be in the middle of their fight."

Fiona walks up to me and grabs my hand. She pulls me towards the Drama room. Drama room? Why? Oh...she wants to tell Eli. Great we're going to tell people. I just want to forget this happened.

We walk in the Drama room and I see Eli lean into Clare. Ew their kissing...gross!

"Will you guys stop sucking face. We all need to talk," Fiona says as I sit down on the stage and she seats next to me.

"Geez guys thanks for ruining my fun," Eli says as Clare playfully hits him.

"So what do we need to talk about," Clare says.

"Drews a jerk," Fiona says as she rubs circles into my hand. My body immediate relaxs.

Eli chuckles and says, "What else is new? Drews always been a jerk...no offense Adam."

I grunt in response. I don't really feel like talking. I just want to go home and sleep. Maybe play my xbox. I just really don't want to talk about any of it.

"Why are you guys holding hands?"

I look up and see Imogen walking over to us. She looks mad. Who's holding hands?

"Imogen," Fiona yelled and practically jumped on Imogen. Now their making out. I look over to Eli and Clare and see that their making out too. I feel gross just watch my friends making out.

"So do you guys wanna hang out after school," I say. If I go home I have to talk to Drew. So I'll just go home late and avoid him.

Silence. Thsir just making out. Ok I'm done with them. I get up and walk away. I walk out of the school and walk towards The Dot. I accidently bumped into someone and whoever it was fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," I say as I look down. Oh crap. I see Bianca glaring at me.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me up," Bianca says.

I pull her up and say, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's none of your business. Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for something fun to do."

"Fun? You want some fun then let's go. I know a place," she says as she grabs my hand. We go into some alley and walk all the way until it hits a die end. She knocks on the door and talks to some guy.

We get in and the place is filled with people dancing and drinking. We're in a club. This is a perfect way to have some fun! We go up to the bar and get something to drink.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?"

"I look to my right and see some girl. She was hot. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that could melt you heart.

"Hi I'm Adam," I say. She kept handing me drinks and I kept drinking. We talk, flirted, danced then kissed. I lost Bianca at the bar and I haven't seen her since.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home. Where do you live Adam?"

I can't think straight. I might have had to much to drink. I can't even walk without tripping over my own feet. I'm leaning on her while she drags me outside. We go over to her car and she leans me over her car to get her keys.

"Adam!"

I look over my shoulder and see curly hair bouncing over to me. Hmm I wonder who that is. I stand up straight ugh that was dumb. My heads spinning and I hit the floor thats the last thing I remember before it got really dark.

"Adam, get up now or you'll be late to school!"

Ugh I hate school...wait I'm home. But how I was with that blonde. What happened? Why can't I remember anything? Why does my chest hurt? I look down and see curly brown hair everywhere. Oh crap!

*Knock knock*

"Adam get ready for school."

"Mom I don't feel so good. Can I stay home?"

"...Fine you can stay but don't burn the house down."

"Ok mom thanks."

I hear my mom go downstairs. Its a good thing my door was locked or else she would've walked right in. I look down to see Bianca still sound asleep. What happened last night?


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh why can't I remember anything! All I do know is Bianca DeSousa is in my room, on my bed, cuddling me. Who know she liked to cuddle? I didn't think she was the type. Her heads on my chest it's like she's listening to my heartbeat. I slide out from under her being every careful not to wake her up. I put her head on my pillow. I slowly walk outside of my room and close the door.

I look outside and see my parents cars are missing so they already left. I go over to Drews room and see it empty. I go downstairs where Dallas sleeps and see its empty too. Ok everyone's gone. I'm alone...with Bianca. Crap this is not good.

I walk back up stairs debating whether to go back into my room. Nah I'll just take a shower and maybe I'll remember something. I close the bathroom door and look at myself in the mirror.

A couple of months ago I got top surgery and have been working on my body. I mostly work on my upper body. Even with a baggy shirt you can still tell that I'm in shape. I take my shirt off and turn on the shower. I pull off my boxer and get in the shower. Ah it feels so good.

"Looking good Torres."

I turn around and see Bianca standing there in front of me. I immediately cover my lower area with both of my hands.

"What are you doing in here!? I'm taking a shower! Get out," I yell at her as my face turns bright red.

She smirks and says, "I want to take a shower so move over."

"Wha-" That's all I could say before she starts taking off her clothes. I turn towards the shower. This is bad, real bad. Because of T shots my hormones have been going crazy. I usually work out to get rid of it. But right now I really wanna see Bianca naked.

"Nice butt Adam," she says as she gets in the shower. Is it just me or did this shower just get smaller?

"I'm just gonna go," I mumble as I reach for my towel. I feel her hand trace my back and my whole body freezes. This is bad. I can't control my body anymore.

"Do you remember," Bianca whispers in my ear. She's hugging me. I can feel everything.

"I don't remember anything," I whisper back.

"Awh that's to bad."

"What happened last night?"

"The better question is what didn't happen last night," she says. Now she's running her hands up and down my chest. My body's not frozen anymore. I feel relaxed even though we're both naked. I don't know why but she relaxes me.

*Knock knock*

"Hey Adam, I know we're not really talking right now but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

I feel Bianca freeze. Like if she moved Drew would somehow find out she was in here with me.

"Drew? Why aren't you at school?"

"Dude we got out early. So I'm going to the hockey game then going to the hockey party. I thought we could go and have some bro time so wanna go?"

"Umm yeah sure. Let me just finish up in here and get ready."

"Cool."

I pull away from Bianca and put my towel around my waist. I get another towel for Bianca. I close my eyes and give her the towel.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I open the door and look around for Drew. Hm he must be in his room. I turn around and see Bianca in a towel. God she looks so sexy! Wet hair, towel clinging onto me, super long sexy legs...god she's sexy!

I grab her hand and lead her to my room. We put our clothes on in complete silence. I guess Drew being here made her nervous.

"So I'll see ya at the party," Bianca smirks at me then kisses my cheek. She goes to the window and climbs out. Hmm...I guess she wasn't as nervous as I thought. Ok so she knows what happened last night. She slept in my bed, she attacked me in the shower and as soon as she hears Drews voice she completely froze. She acted like a completely different person. But a minute ago she changed back to the old flirty badass I know.

"Adam, let's go! I want to be there before the game starts," Drew yells from downstairs. I grab my beanie and go downstairs. Drews already in the truck. Yeah our parents bought us a truck but Drew doesn't understand the meaning of sharing so I don't really use it. I get in and we drive off to the game.


	4. Chapter 4

The one thing Drew and I always agree on is sports. It does matter which sport we watch or play we're always on the same team. I guess you could call it a brother thing that we always have each other backs. Right now, we're in line to get some food before the game starts.

"Adam I'm sorry I got you involved with my love life."

I look over to my right and see Drew look at me. "It's ok Drew but can I ask you a question," I say as I shove my hands into my pockets.

"You just did," he chuckles at me.

"You know what I meant."

"I know but I still think its funny. So what's your question?"

"Why haven't you already pick?"

"Dude we're in a long ass line so calm down I have plenty of time to pick what I want."

"Drew that's not what I meant. I'm talking about Katie and Bianca."

"Oh, well you know."

"No, Drew I don't know. You have to pick one. You can't have them both."

"I know Adam, but I just can't choose."

"Ok let's try something," I say as we take a step foward. Damn, line is too long.

"Try what?"

"If Katie and Bianca were drowning and you could only save one of them who would you save?"

"Wait, why are they drowning?"

"Dude just pick one!"

"Ok ok. If I had to pick then it wou-"

"Hey you guys are holding up the line. Move up," some random guys behind us tells us. We walk up to the cash register.

"Hi, what would you," the employee asked.

"Umm I'd like a coke and a large popcorn."

"I'd like a bag of skittles," I say as pull money from my wallet. The employee gives me my skittles and I pay him. Drew gets his stuff and pays. We look for some seats and see a couple up front. We seat down and watch other people look for seats. The games almost about to start.

"So you never answered my question," I say as I look over at Drew. He stops eating and looks at me.

"Oh yeah right. Umm I think I'd pick...Bianca."

"Then tell them you picked Bianca so Katie can try and start over with her life."

"But what if later on I want Katie instead of Bianca."

"Dude you can't have both. You either have one or the other. So just pick one," I say as the game starts. We watch the game and eat popcorn. Yup this is bro time. We watch sports and eat food. Sometimes we play a sport and we always team up.

"And the Toronto Ice Hounds win!"

Everyones yelling and cheering. The hockey teams doing their victory dance. The losing side is leaving with their heads down. Damn, sucks for them. But who care we won! Drew and I start to leave after all we have a victory party to go to.

Even though the hockey team are jerk they still know how to though a party. Theres cars everywhere. Most neighbors are celebrating with them. It's crazy I've never seen so many people celebrating anything. I guess the hockey team isn't so bad.

"Finally a parking space!"

"Yeah it's like the whole town is here celebrating," I say as I get out of the car.

"Well we did just win. Let's party bro!"

I chuckle as we walk to the party house. I'm not really sure who's house this is. I just know its a pretty big house. We walk in and the house is packed. There's people everywhere. We walk over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Here Adam take the keys," Drew says as he hands me the keys. The only time I drive is when I'm taking a drunk Drew home. So I am guessing he's gonna get drunk. Damn, I wanted to get drunk but now I have to stay sober.

Drew goes to flirt with some girl. Hopefully Katie and Bianca don't see him flirting. I don't wanna be in the middle of them. I walk outside. People are in the pool messing around. People are dancing around the pool. There's a DJ play music. I keep walking until I bump into a girl. I look down and see Katie.

"Sorry Katie I didn't see you there."

"It's ok Drew."

I look at her confused and say, "Katie, its me Adam not Drew."

"Oh I'm sorry," she says then starts laughing.

"Katie are you ok," I ask as I pull her closer to me so I can look at her. She doesn't smell like beer so she's not drunk.

"I'm fine Adam!" She starts walking away but I'm worried about her so I go after her. She turns around and smiles at me. I smile back. She grabs my hand and pulls me back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie drags me upstairs and into one of the rooms. She jumps on the bed and starts laughing. Ok, what's going on? She's not drunk so maybe shes on drugs. No Katie wouldn't be on drugs that's crazy.

"Adam do you think I'm dumb?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm dumb for going after Drew?"

"Truth?"

She nods her head and look at me. I sit down next to her and say, "Truth is I think both you and Bianca can do better than Drew."

I look at Katie. She's quiet. She like a time bomb except scarier because you don't know when it's gonna blow. She pulls something out of her pocket and look at it go a second before she pops them in her mouth. Shit she is on drugs. I hit her back to get her to spit them out. The pills fly across the room and she pushes me off the bed. She runs to the bathroom and slams the door. Ow my butt. Damn I shouldn't of said anything.

I get up and go over to the bathroom. I try to open it but it's locked. I knock on the door and said, "Katie open up."

"Leave me alone!"

"Katie open up."

"No!"

"Please Katie just open the door."

"...Just leave me alone."

Crap, this is bad what if she has more pills. What if she takes too many! Damn this is really bad. What do I do? Leave her or help her? It's quiet. Too quiet.

"Katie, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Katie say something!"

More silence.

"Katie I'm gonna kick the door down. Stay back," I say as I step back and get ready to kick the door. I kick the door down. Whoa, I feel like a badass. I look around the bathroom and see Katie sitting in the bathtub. I get in and pull her into my chest. I feel her start to shake.

"Katie did you take anymore pills?"

"I wanted too...but...I...didn't."

I rub her back and whisper, "Everythings gonna be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise you'll stop doing drugs?"

"I-I...I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you through it. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. I promise too."

We stay in the tub for awhile. I keep rubbing her back to make her feel better. I feel her slowly stop shaking. This is the second time today that I've been in a shower with one of Drews girlfriend. Geez it feels like I'm dating them. That wouldn't be too bad. I mean they're both hot. I liked them first yet they both went for my brother. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but sometimes I just don't get what girls see in him. For example he has 2 amazing girls fighting for him while he watch on the side lines. He doesn't deserve either of them.

"Adam you're vibrating."

"Wha- oh hold on Katie," I say as I get my phone from my pocket. It's a text from Drew. He's by the car and wants to go home. I look at the time, holy crap it's past midnight! Wow it's way past my bedtime.

I look down at Katie and see her slowly start to fall asleep. I pick her up and get out of the tub. I walk out of the room and downstairs. Katie puts her arms around my neck and leans her head on my shoulder. I can feel her breathe tickling my neck.

Theres a few people still here but most of the people have left. We get outside and it's freezing cold! I don't want Katie to get sick so I grab my beanie and put it on her head. I walk over to the car and see Drew already inside asleep. What...how...I'm pretty sure I have the keys so how did he get in? Dude who cares its freezing balls out here. I open the front door and put Katie next to Drew.

I'm about to get in when I see bouncing curls from the corner on my eye. I look over and see Bianca. She's talking to Owen. Hm, guess their still friends. Anyways I get in the car and drive to Katie's house. Mom would kill me if I brought a drugged Katie home with us. I park by her house and try to wake her up.

"Katie," I whisper as I shake her gentle. She moves around then goes back to sleep.

"Katie wake up," I say a little louder. She slowly starts to open her eyes and looks at me. We stare at each other for awhile. She breaks away and looks around.

"Thanks for the ride," she says. I get out so she can. We walk over to her house and she pulls out her key. She turns to me and looks confused. It looks like she's trying to figure something out.

She hugs me and says, "Thanks for being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you," I say as I hug her back. We look at each other again. Staring to see who moves first. She leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Adam," she says as she pulls away and goes inside. I walk back to the car and see Drew still asleep. It's not until I get home and change that I realize that I'm smiling like an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went by fast. I don't really remember what happened. I just remember my mom waking me up this morning. God I hate waking up early. Ugh plus I have to go to school.

I slept through most of my classes. Not really in the mood to learn just waiting for lunch. Dude I'm hungry. I could really go for pizza right now.

"Hey Adam."

I look up and see Fiona in walking over to me. I wave at her. We have drama together. Actually Eli, Imogen, Fiona and I have drama. Clare has her newspaper thing so she's not here. We usually hang out and talk unless theres a play then we have to actually do something.

"So how's your crush?"

"Shes still out of my league," I say as I watch her sit next to me. Shes playing with her hair.

"I still want to know who she is," Fiona says as she looks at me.

"No."

"What? How can you say no to me," she says as she pouts and grabs my hand. Ugh I hate when she pouts at me. Damn, I'm not going to win this. We stare at each other. Crap I'm losing.

"Fiona, no," I say as I look away.

"Awh come on Adam! Just tell me."

"Yeah Adam just tell her," Eli said as he walks over to us.

"So what is it you want Adam to tell you," he says as he stands in front of us.

I look at Fiona. I told her to keep it a secret so let's see if she's gonna keep a secret. Fiona looks at me and winks. She turns to Eli and says, "None of your business."

"Well Adam is my business," he says as he sticks his tongue out at Fiona. Now their fighting over me. Well Fiona did keep my secret so I guess if I had to pick Eli or Fiona, I would pick Fiona.

"Adam! Tell her your mine!"

"No tell him your mine!"

They both look at me. Uh if I stay really still maybe they won't see me. Eli is my best friend but I can't really talk to him about some stuff. Fiona is probably the only one I can trust.

"Oh please everyone knows Adams mine," Imogen says as she sits on my lap and puts her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek.

Both Eli and Fiona look shocked but start laughing. Well drama is my favorite class and my friends are the best. Class goes by fast and it's lunch time. Pizza time!

"I'm going to get pizza," I say as to them as I leave.

"Ok we'll be outside eating," Eli said as they go.

I'm in line and it's taking too long. It's like everyone and their left buttcheek wants pizza. I'm almost there when something no more like someone catches my eye. I see Katie looking at me. She waves to me then starts to walk over to me. Ok Adam be cool.

"Hey sexy."

Oh crap! I look over my shoulder and see Bianca. She gets in front of me and puts her hand on my chest. She smirks at me. Oh man can she feel my heart beat? Because if she can she'd know it's beating like crazy!

"Hey Adam...Bianca."

Katie's in front of us glaring at Bianca. Bianca's just smirking as she pulls her hanwas way from my chest.

"Hey Katie," I say as I follow the line. Their both glaring at each other. God could this get anymore uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," Drew says as he walks up to us. Damn I spoke to soon.

Silence.

"This has been some nice awkward silence but I'm not hungry so bye," I say as I walk away. Don't look back...don't look back...don't look back. Damn, I turn around and see Katie and Drew talking. Then I see Bianca staring at me. I can't look away. We're staring at each other.

I look away and go outside. I see everyone already sitting at the table eating.

"Hey Rocky, where's your pizza," Eli says. I sit next to Fiona. Fiona's next to Imogen on the other side is Eli, Clare and Alli. Hmm I didn't know Alli was a part of the group but I guess.

"Umm...they ran out," I say as I steal some of Fiona fries. She laughs and moves her food over to me. I practically inhale the food. God this is amazing!

"Geez Adam, at least chew your food," Fiona says as she giggles at me. I pout and dip my fry in the ketchup. I through the fry in my mouth. She giggles some more.

"What? What's so funny," I say.

"Hold still," she says as she wipes ketchup off the corner of my mouth with her finger. She then likes the ketchup.

"Damn that was hot," I say as I'm just staring at her.

"Yeah that was hot," Imogen says as she kisses Fiona on the cheek. Now we're laugh and talking. Making plans for the weekend. Man, I love my friends. I just had an awkward moment and these guys can just make me forget all that. But I can't forget Bianca's face. Why was she looking at me when Drew was right there? Why did she have to look back?


	7. Chapter 7

Finally I'm home. This day took forever. I walk up stairs and into my room. I throw my backpack on my table and turned my ihome on. I lay in my bed listening to music when I hear my phone go off. I pull it out from my pocket and anwser it.

"Hello."

"Hey Rocky."

"Oh what's up Eli?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to tell you that we'll be coming over to use your pool."

"I like how you guys don't ask, you just tell me that your coming over."

"What can I say, that's just what makes us awesome."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"I will. Anyways see ya in a little bit."

"Yeah, ok bye."

"Bye."

I get up and put some swim shorts. I'll leave my shirt on...for now. I go downstairs to the basement where I see Drew and Dallas playing Xbox.

"Hey guys some of my friends are coming over to swim. So be nice," I say as I sit down next to them.

"Alright! Pool party," Dallas says as he starts texting his hockey team. Drew starts texting too. Damn, I guess we're having a pool party.

"Hey Adam go ask mom if we can invite some friends over. Just don't tell her it's a party," Drew says. I get up and walk upstairs looking for my mom. Hopefully not that many people come over.

I find my mom in the living room talking to my dad. Might as well ask both at the same time.

"Is it ok to have a couple of friends come over?"

"How many," my mom asks as she looks at me.

"Umm...I'm not sure. Dallas and Drew are inviting some friends too. So I'm not sure."

"...Alright you can have some friends over but they better not bring or do anything bad in my house that goes for you, Dallas and Drew."

"And if something does happen your all going to be grounded. Got it?"

"Thanks mom, dad! Promise nothings gonna happen," I say as I go downstairs. I tell Dallas and Drew not to invite that many people and if something happens we're all grounded. They both go change.

*Ding dong*

I open the door.

"Hey Adam."

"Sup Rocky."

"Hello Adam."

"Hi Prince Adam."

"Hey guys! Come in," I says as I open the door wider for them. I lead them downstairs. Maybe I should tell them? Yeah I should.

"Hey guys, umm...Dallas and Drew invited some friends over sooo yeah," I say as I sit on the couch.

"Dude that sucks," Eli says as he sits next to me.

"It's fine Adam," Clare says as she playfully hits Eli. Imogen and Fiona are sitting on the other side cuddling. Looks like I'm the fifth wheel again. Damn people and they're happiness.

"Alright let's get this pool party started," Dallas yelled. Dallas, Owen, Cam and the Baker came down. Their cheering as they drop off some of their stuff.

"Hey where's Drew," I ask. Everyone shrugged and started stripping. Ok, so I see four half naked guys and one girl. The couples are so into each other that they haven't noticed everyone else was stripping.

"Hey wanna play Xbox," I ask as I grab the controllers.

"No baby Torres! We're having a pool party. Go get the stereo and hook it up. Bakers sodas. Owen order some pizza. And Cam help me carry the table outside, " Dallas orders us. He pats my back then shoves me up the stairs.

I grab the stereo and take it outside. I plug it in and leave the rest to Dallas. I go to the basement and see. Eli and Fiona killings zombies. While they kill zombies Imogen and Clare cheer them on.

"Umm...Adam can you help me?"

I look up and see Becky trying to carry three bottles of soda. I chuckle and grab two so she can carry one. We walk outside and put the soda on the table. Dallas and Owen are arguing about what music to play. Luke and Cam are getting some chairs for everyone.

I go back to the basement and see the roles switched. I chuckle at my friends. These dorks! God I love them.

"Hey guys!"

I look up and see Drew coming downstairs. And of course Katie and Bianca are right behind him. I also see Maya, Tori and Tristan right behind them. Geez this was suppose to be a couple of people come over not everyone and their left butt cheek.

Its awkward silent until I can't take it anymore and say, "Soo...this isn't awkward at all."

"Lets go swimming," Drew says as he takes his shirt off and goes outside. Everyone takes a minute to think about it...then clothes start flying off. Hopefully everyone was to busy to notice me go upstairs. I close the bathroom door and look at myself through the mirror.

She's here. My crush is here. Stupid Dallas and Drew! I should have never told them about my friends coming over. Then she wouldn't be here right now. Right now...changing...more like stripping. Hmmm...maybe this isn't so bad. Plus I get so see her in a bikini, right? I take it back Dallas and Drew are awesome...sometimes.

I go to the basement and its empty. Guess everyone's outside. Then I hear music start to play. Well it is a pool party. I take my shirt off and throw it in the laundry room. I'm a little nervous. This is the first time I'm gonna be shirt less in front of people. Heck not even my family's seen me shirt less. The only people who have are my doctor and me...and Bianca. But that's it no one else. Man, I'm really nervous right now.

"Looking good Torres."


	8. Chapter 8

My body freezes. I can't move. I hear her walk towards me. Aw crap, this is bad. Last time we talked we were both naked! In the shower...and she was pushing her chest on me... No! Bad Adam! Stop thinking about it. And stop thinking about throwing her against the wall and just kissing the crap out of her! Then lifting her legs so she can wrap them around your waist. Adam! Stop, now before its too late.

I feel her lightly trace my back. Umm this is bad. I feel my whole body relaxing under her touch. Why do I always feel better with her tracing my back. Just her touch calms me down. God this feels amazing!

"So how does it feel?"

I moan as a response. No Adam! Stop! Control your hormones or else something bad is gonna happen.

"Do you remember anything yet?"

I shake my head. I still can't remember anything that happened that night. I wonder why she wants me to remember that night. That night I don't even remember getting home.

"What happened? Why do you want me to remember that night," I say as I close my eyes. I'm just enjoying her touch too much.

"That night was fun. Hopefully you'll remember that night," she whispers in my ear. She kisses my neck and then bites down on it.

"Oh, and FYI you should leave your shirt on or else everyone will see," she says as she kisses my neck one last time.

"What do you mean by leave my shirt on," I ask as I turn around to face her. Bad move in my part because right now I see Bianca in a bikini. Whoa she is beautiful. Hmm...I didn't know Bianca had her bellybutton pierced. That's...hot!

"You haven't seen your back," she says as she puts her hand on my chest. Hopefully she can't feel how fast my hearts beating.

"What's on my back?"

She smirks and kisses my cheek. And just as she moves away from me, Drew walks in.

"Hey babe I was looking for you," he says as he kisses her cheek.

"I was just getting rid of Adam nerves."

"You nervous bro?"

"Yeah I am. This is the first time people are gonna see me shirt less."

"Hey if your not comfortable you can just wear a muscle shirt," he says as he hits my arm.

"Oh and Adam you look hot!"

"Uh...thanks Drew."

"Your welcome bro. Come on Bianca I want to talk to you," he says as he pulls her up the stair. I watch Drew then look at Bianca and she still has a smirk on her face. She winks at me then follows Drew.

I go to the bathroom and turn around. I look at the mirror. Awh crap! This is bad! How did this happen!? When did this hap-...that night! Across my back, between my shoulder blades, in french script is Bianca's name tattooed onto me.

I quickly grab a shirt and put it on. Hopefully no one else has seen my back...other than Bianca. I run up to my room and shut the door. Ok so I can't go shirt less. So what do I do? Hmm...guess muscle shirt is then. I take my shirt off then grab a black muscle shirt and put it on.

"Adam, are you in there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Katie walks in and smiles at me. She sits on my bed and then lays on it. Damn. I really hate my hormones right now. Katie's in a bikini and she's just laying on my bed. A second ago I was thinking about throwing Bianca against a wall but now I'm just trying to control my body. I could just get on top of her and pin her down. I'd push her hair to the side and attack her neck marking her as mine.

"Drew picked Bianca."

"What!?"

"Drew picked Bianca," she says as she turns on her side and looks at me.

"...How do you feel," I say as I sit next to her and lay down facing her.

"Truth?"

"No lie to me Katie," I say smiling at her.

She giggles and says, "I feel like I can do better."

"You can do better."

I somehow end up on my back while Katie puts her head on my chest. I rap my arm around her and pull her closer to me. She she puts her hand to my chest and its not the same. With Bianca my heart beat was going crazy but with Katie it's calm. We stay quiet and just enjoy the moment.

"ADAM! Come downstairs, I can't get the stereo to work!"

"Yeah and I can't get my dance groove on!"

"Owen dude you have no dance groove!"

Well that ruined the moment. We look at each other and start to laugh. They maybe jerks but hey their our jerks.

"I should go," Katie says as she get up.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's awkward being here," she says as she pouts. Awh why does she have to be so cute.

"So what Drew picked Bianca, who cares! I want you to stay," I say as I walk up to her.

"It's gonna be awkward."

"Yolo," I say as I throw my arms in the air.

"No don't ever say that again," she says as she laughs at me.

"So you'll stay?"

"Fine but if it gets weird you have to come save me, ok," she says as she holds out her pinky.

"Again with the pinky promise," I chuckle as I link my pinky with hers.

I grab her hand and pull her into my chest. I hug her and she hugs back. We're holding hands as we walk to the backyard. I feel her squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. I look at her from the corner of my eye, damn she's hot. I slide the door open and we walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

We walk outside. I see my friends inside the pool, Maya and Cam eating pizza. I also see Owen and Dallas trying to make the stereo work. The Bakers are putting sunblock on. At least I think it's sunblock. I freeze at as I see Drew and Bianca cuddling. I look at Katie while squeezing her hand. Katie turns to me and smiles. She pulls me to where Owen and Dallas are.

"So what's the problem?"

"Thank god your here Adam! Owens just been making it worse!"

"No I wasn't! I was actually try to get this stupid thing to work," Owen says as he slaps the stereo.

"Did you turn it on," Katie says. Both Dallas and Owen look at her like she's crazy.

"Of course we turned it on!"

"Owen, Dallas calm down. It was just a question."

"Yeah guys no need to get all crazy," I say as I look at the stereo. Hmm I wonder whats wrong with the stereo? I look around some more until I find the problem. I chuckle lightly. I pull Katie toward me and point to the problem. We look at each other and start to laugh.

"Whats so funny," Owen practically yells at us. That catches the attention of everyone. I feel eyes on both me and Katie.

"You guys have to plug it in," Katie says as she pulls me towards the pool. I look at Owen and Dallas as they look at each other then look down.

"So when's the pizza getting here," I say.

"Mmm pizza," Katie says as she leans into me. I automatically lean into her.

"Wanna go swimming," I asked. She pulls me toward the end of the pool away from everyone else.

"Jump in."

"Jump in with me?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

*Splash*

I'm in the water and man does it feel cold. I swim to the surface and look around for Katie. I feel a hand go under my shirts and I turn around to see Bianca. She's smirking at me.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I'm just here to distract you."

"Distract me from what?"

"Drew wanted to talk to Katie," she says as her hand goes up my stomach and lands on my chest.

"Oh...can you take your hand out of my shirt."

"Nah I'm good."

"So I heard Drew picked you. That must be nice."

"Who told you that!?"

"Katie did."

"Well she lied."

"Why would she lie," I ask as I look at her. Damn she looks sexy. Her hair is wet and sticking to her. Her bikini wet and tight on her body. Damn I feel myself leaning into her. But the weird thing is that I think she's leaning into me.

"Why would she lie to me," I whisper.

"Don't be a baby. I can practically hear the sadness in your voice."

"I'm not sad!"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you have a crush on her."

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Keep telling yourself that," she says as she looks over towards the others. I look over and see everyone listening in on our conversation but pretending like their not.

"Bianca I don't have a crush on her," I whisper as I move her face to look at me.

She bites her lip before saying, "Then who do you have a crush?"

"Um...I have a cru-...Why do you think I have a crush on someone?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"...Because everyone has a crush on someone."

"And that's why?"

"Yeah...that's why."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine not believe me! I don't care."

"Liar."

Bianca's quiet. And if you know Bianca, she's never quiet. It's like watching a bomb. Not really sure when it'll blow. But you do know its gonna blow. I glance up and still see everyone listening to our conversation. God this is awkward. Why did she ask about my cru-...I only told one person.

"Who told you I had a crush on someone?"

"What?"

I swim to the edge of the pool and pull myself out of the pool. I see everyone glancing between Bianca and me.

"It's been fun guys but I think it's time for me to leave."

"Adam where are you going?"

"Yeah Adam, this is your house."

I look over and see Eli and Clare talking to me from the pool. They can't even get out of the pool? What great friends I have! I look over to Fiona but she's not looking at me. I look over to Bianca and she's just staring at me. I turn back and walk to the sliding door.

I slip on some shoes and just run out of the house. I run and I don't know where but I'm just running. I feel like an idiot. I don't know what to believe. Did Bianca play me or did Katie? And how did Bianca know I had a crush on somebody? Did Fiona tell her? It's doesn't matter that I have a crush but if everyone watches me then they'll see who I'm crushing on. I've already been rejected once by my crush. I can't go through that again.

"Get out of the way!"

I look up and see that I'm running through traffic. I run to the street, trying to avoid all the cars coming my way. I'm on the street and it looks familiar. I go into the alley and see a couple of people waiting in line. This is the bar that Bianca and I went into that crazy night that I don't remember anything about. Well since I'm here I might as well get drunk.

"Adam?"

I look up and see a hot blonde walking over to me. Damn she's hot!

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Whoa you were really drunk."

"Yeah sorry. I don't really get that drunk and when I do I go overboard."

"Let me guess, you want to get drunk?"

"Yup! Just want to forget everything."

"Well it's depressing to get drunk my yourself so why don't I just get drunk with you," she says as she grabs my hand and leads me inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why does it smell like sex in here?"

"Sweet everyone in this club is having sex."

"Oh...so like an orgy?"

The hot blonde laughs and hits my shoulder playfully. Man she's really hot. Shes wearing a black tank top and white short shorts. Hmm we match. Well except for the white short shirt.

"Umm...not to be rude or anything but do I know you?"

"Last time you came here I was flirting with you."

Crap I think I'm blushing. Come on Adam be cool. This hot chick was flirting with me... how could I forget something like that!

"Aw your blushing! Your so cute. Anyways I was flirting with you but your girlfriend pulled you away from me before I could seal the deal."

"Seal the deal?"

"Before I could make you fall for me," she says as she winks at me.

Yup. Its a official I wanna marry this chick. She just made my whole face turn red with just a wink. I think my ears did too. Man this chick sure does know what to say to make me blush. Plus she was gonna make me fall for her. Stupid girlfriend getting in my way...wait what!?

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"What?"

"She got all jealous."

"How jealous?"

"Like she would have killed me if I stole you away."

"What makes you think that?"

"Her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Her eyes practically screamed that she loves you and won't let you go without a fight."

"Loves me? You could tell all of that just by her eyes?"

"Yeah it was kind of hard not to tell."

"Umm...question, did she have curly brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"Was she like an inch shorter than me?"

"Yup."

"Did she scary the crap out of you?"

"Hell yeah! I've never been more scared in my live!"

"Yeah that was Bianca."

"Well your girlfriend scared me," she says as she orders us a couple of drinks.

"Yeah she is scary."

"You couldn't stop talking about her," she says as she rolls her eyes and pouts. Then says, "Plus when I was gonna take you home, she glared at me like she was gonna kill me. Then said 'He's mine.' After that she grabbed your arm and dragged you away."

"Maybe she thought you were gonna kidnap me. I mean I am an important person, plus I wouldn't blame you from wanting to kidnap me. Who wouldn't."

"Your pretty full of yourself there. I'd be careful if I were you. Never know when I'll feel like kidnapping you. Heck I could kidnap you right tonight."

"I know that was suppose to sound flirty but that came off a little creepy," I say as I chuckle.

"That's just how I am," she says as she winks at me.

There was a moment of silence before the waiter came back with our drinks. She ordered me a beer and she got some fruit drink. Now we're just drinking not really talking. After all I came here to drink. Even if its just beer. Don't get me wrong I like beer it's just that I prefer drinking something a little more stronger but I guess beer will work.

"Wanna dance?"

I look up at her to answer but she's already walking to the dance floor. Ugh guess I have to go dance. I'm not the best dancer. I'm pretty good at ballroom dancing but thats it. I suck at everything else. Hopefully I don't step on her feet. I get up and follow her. We're in the middle of the dance floor and I feel gross. I look around and see people grinding on each other. Everyone's grinding on everyone which is gross because its hot and sweaty in here. Plus it stinks. I don't know about you but I don't like it when hot sweaty stinking people are grinding on me. I look back to find that she disappeared.

I feel a pair of arms rap around my waist. When did she get behind me? I feel her start to swing her hips to the rhythm. I follow along to the rhythm of the song. I feel her hands move up and down on my stomach. I also feel her lean up and place her soft moist lips on my neck.

What going on? Is this really happening? I feel her hands go under my shirt. Her hands are moving southwards. Ok so I should really stop this before it gets out of control.

"Hey I think we should stop this."

Her hands stop for a second before landing on the top of my shorts. She leans up and licks the shell of my ear. I jump a little at the contact. Damn, why am I getting turn on right now? I barely know her. But for some reason I feel like this has happened before.

"I-I-I...I really think we should stop. We can't do this in public."

She stops and takes her hands off of me. Damn that was close. Right as I'm about to turn around, she covers my eye. with a blindfold.

"What are you doing?"

She ties the blindfold and puts her hands on my chest. I feel her slowly start to rap her arms around me. She leans her head on my chest. Now we're just standing here rocking back and forth. I can't help myself as I rap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry."

I stop moving and look down. It doesn't really matter that I looked down, I was still blindfolded. And can't see her face. But I did hear her voice. I've heard her voice in my dreams for awhile now. But it's only natural to remember the voice of the girl I have a crush on.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt her lean up and kiss me. Holy crap Adam! Shes kissing you! Kiss her back! Now! But right before I could kiss her back, her lips were gone. No, come back soft lips! I took off the blindfold but it was already too late. She was gone. I can't see her anywhere. There's too many people in the way. I can't tell where she went. I most find her! I must find those soft lips! I start to move in towards the crowd before I could, I hear someone behind me call my name.

"Adam!"

I turn around and see blondie frowning at me. Oh crap, I forgot I was suppose to dance with her. Hmm...maybe shes forgot. And so, she wouldn't be that mad at me. Ok Adam play cool.

"Oh hey."

"Oh hey? Really Adam!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes! You were suppose to dance with me," she says as she pouts at me. Awh, she's looks so cute. I can't resist that pout...too much cuteness.

"Ok, fine. Lets dance," I say as I grab her hand and pull her to me. I know I should be focused on her, but I'm not really paying attention as I'm dancing with her. I'm just looking around trying to find my crush but so far, all I see are random people, everywhere. Damn annoying people! Get out of my way! I need to find her.

"Nikki."

I look down at blondie and say, "What?"

"My name is Nikki."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because this time I want you to remember me."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't remember you. But I'm not going to forget you this time. Ok?"

Nikki looks up at me and I look at her. We stopped dancing and we're just staring at each other. Wow she has really pretty eyes. No Adam stop looking at them it's a trap!

"Your a nice guy, Adam."

"Um thanks I try."

"I like you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Why not. Your nice and funny. Plus your hot."

I chuckle as I say, "Thanks but I'm really not that special."

"Yeah right. So...wheres the girl?"

"What?"

"I saw you with a girl."

"Umm I don't really know where she is. Heck I didn't even know she was here."

"Sure you didn't."

"What? Did you see where she went?"

"Nothing. And not really there were too many people in the way."

I let go of her and step back. I might as awhile tell her. Heck apparently everyone already knows.

"Nikki, that girl that was here means a lot to me. I really like her a lot."

"Hmm...so does she know," she say before she grabs my arm.

She pulls me away from the crowd and we ended up outside. There's a couple people outside but not a lot. It's pretty quite outside. I like the quite. Plus it doesn't smell like sex. Fresh air bonus!

"No, she doesn't know," I say as I lean against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because she loves my brother."

"Does she really?"

I look at her like she's growing a second head or something. She rolls her eyes at me and repeats, "Does she really!?"

"What do you mean," I say as I scratch the back of my head. I don't really get what's going on so I wait for her to continue.

"She was here with you. Not your brother," she says as she leans next to me.

"So?"

"So she likes you."

"What?"

"She like you!"

"Just cuz she was here?"

"Especially because she was here."

"What if that was just a coincidence?"

"What if it was fate?"

"I don't believe in fate."

"Ok then...what if it was just luck?"

"Luck?"

"Yeah just pure luck."

"How is it pure luck?"

"Well, you both came to the same place. You both were at the dance floor at the same time. And you both looked like you just wanted to make out the whole time."

"...What should I do," I say as I slide down to the floor.

"You should tell her before its too late."

"What if its already too late?"

"What if its not?"

"What if I don't tell her?"

"What if you do?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"What if she does?"

"That's not really helping me."

"Tough nuts. Man up Adam before she's gone for go."

Silence. I look at my hands. She could like me. I mean she has been pretty touchy lately. And she talks to me rather than Drew. Ugh, Nikki you didn't help! You just made my head hurt!

"Good luck Adam! Oh and if it doesn't work then you know where to find me," she says as she winks at me. I watch her go back inside. What! So she either wants me to be happy or just wants to sleep with me. Jeez thanks Nikki, just complicate my life some more why don't you!

Ok so...what to do? What to do? Tell her! But what if she doesn't feel the same? But what if she does! What about Drew? Who cares! What should I do!? I'm going insane thinking about her. Ugh think! Pure luck? That's all I need. Pure luck.

I get up and walk out of the alley. I look up and see the dark sky around me. Then I turn right and walk home. Still thinking about what to do. But it doesn't matter, I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell her. And I don't care about hurting Drew. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same for me. I just want to know where I stand with her. Sorry Drew but I'm going for it. But its ok because he never cared about hurting me. Alls fair in love and war. All I want is her. All I want is Bianca DeSousa.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days. I haven't talked to anyone in three days. I'm still trying to figure out what I should say. Heck, I don't even know who Drew picked. I mean I've seen everybody at school and I see Drew and Dallas at home all the time. I just haven't talked to anyone since the pool party.

Its time. Today's the day you grow up and be a man. First I'll have a talk with Drew, then Fiona and later I'll talk to Bianca. I really wish I could just grow up and ask but I'm still really nervous.

"Adam, get up now or you'll be late to school!"

"I'm already up."

"Get Drew to give you and Dallas a ride."

"Ok."

I hear my mom go downstairs. I get out of my bed and go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower to wake myself up. As I walk to my room, Drew walk out of his and heads to the bathroom. We make eye contact. I open my mouth to say something but Drew beats me to the punch.

"Tell Dallas we're leaving in 20 minutes."

I nod my head as he slaps the door to get ready. I go in my room and put on some pants. I put on a red hoodie over my white muscle shirt. I look through my drawers, in my closet and around my room but I can't find my favorite beanie. It's not just my favorite but also my lucky beanie. And I really need good luck today.

I end up not wearing a beanie. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I grab my iPod and turn it on. As its turning on I put my earphones on and pull my hoodie up. My hoodies covering most on my head and is also covering my ears. I go downstairs to the kitchen and put a pop tart in the toaster.

"Dallas we're leaving soon," I yell as I pick my playlist for the day. I push play and slide my iPod in my hoodie, so that the wire is inside my hoodie, and into my pocket. I nod my head along to the song and get my pop tart.

Mmm nice warm delicious strawberry pop tart, I love you! I'm eating my pop tart as I wait for Drew and Dallas to come outside. It's a little colder than what I expected but that's fine. I like the cold more than I like the heat.

We're in the car going to school. It's awkwardly quiet in here. Ok Adam, just rip off the band-aid. You got this! Just tell him you want to talk.

"Drew?"

"Yeah," he says as he parks the car in the school parking lot.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Bye guys! See ya at home. Oh and have fun with the talk," Dallas says as he leaves the car and goes towards the school.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Did you pick already?"

"...No. Not yet."

"Ok I'm just gonna go straight to the point...I like Bianca."

"That's ok little bro."

"I kno- What," I say as I look at him.

"It's ok to like her. The thing is Adam, she likes me. So I'm not mad that you have a crush on her."

"She likes you!? Yeah right!"

"Adam don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous! She likes me!"

"Yeah right."

"She does Drew!"

"Why would she like you when she has me!"

"She's tired of you not making up your mind between her and Katie so she chose me!"

"Your lying! I told her I just need more time. She said she'd wait."

"You can't expect her to wait forever."

"But she said she'd wait..."

I sigh as I looked at my brother. He looks like he's about to cry. Drew never cries. He told me crying wasn't manly so he doesn't do it. But I know he only told me that because he wanted me to toughen up. Guys don't cry, so I listened to Drew. I don't cry. But if its so unmanly like why does he look like he's about to cry?

"She can't wait forever Drew," I say as I softly pat my brothers back.

"What do I do? I like both of them."

"...What if I kissed Katie what would you do?"

"What! You kissed Katie!?"

"Calm down! I didn't kiss Katie. So just answer the question."

"I don't know. I guess I'd punch you in the face."

"Ok...what if I kissed Bianca?"

"..."

"You would punch me in the face for Katie but you wouldn't do anything for Bianca."

"What's this got to do with anything!"

"Last time I asked you who would you save if they both were drowning. You picked Bianca. Now I asked you what would you do if I kissed them. This time you picked Katie."

"What do you mean I picked Katie?"

"Well you would punch me for Katie but not Bianca. Bianca's your friend. Probably your best friend. You trust her with your life so that's why you would save her."

"Ok so what about Katie?"

"Katie is new. You don't know if you can trust her with your life that's why you didn't save her. But you would punch me for her. Because you like her. You don't want anyone else to have her."

"So I should pick Katie?"

"I can't tell you who to pick. What I can tell you is that you already know, you just don't want to let go."

*School Bell*

We watch as students hurry to get to class. I'm not really sure what to do right now. All I know is that I still want Bianca. Hopefully Drew doesn't.


	13. Chapter 13

Class goes by pretty fast before I know it, it's time for Drama class. Ok, now I have to talk to Fiona and see what happened. Why am I nervous? I talked to Fiona all the time so why am I nervous now? Of course your nervous. She was the only person I told I had a crush. So how did Bianca know I had a crush?

I walk to class just taking my time. I'm trying to calm my nerves. After I talk to Fiona, I have to talk to Bianca. I need to do this. I have to do this. I can do this. I walk in class and see everyone already here.

"Hey guys," I say as I wave at them.

"Hey Adam," they say to me.

"So Rocky what happened at the pool party," Eli asks.

"Yeah Adam, what happened? One second your having fun the next your running away from your own house," Imogen says.

"Are you ok Adam," Fiona says as she gets up.

I ignore their questions and look at Fiona.

"Can we talk," I say as to Fiona.

"Sure."

We walk to the other side of the classroom away from Eli and Imogen. They both look confused and watch us walk away.

"Did you tell anyone that I had a crush?"

"What? No!"

"Then how did Bianca know I had a crush on someone?"

"I don't know but I didn't tell anyone."

"So she just figured out that I had a crush on her!"

"..."

"Say something Fiona."

"You have a crush on Bianca?"

"What?"

"You just told me that you had a crush on Bianca."

"I did?"

"Yeah you did."

"Stop trying to change the subject Fiona."

"Adam, I didn't tell anyone about your crush and I won't tell anyone," Fiona says as she hugs me.

"Then how did she know?"

"Maybe she didn't know."

I looked at her confused.

"Maybe she likes you."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I accused you for something you didn't do. I'm sorry Fiona."

"Its ok," Fiona says as she pulls me in for another hug. I hug her back not ready to let go. Fiona has always been there for. I'm ready lucky that we were able to be friends after the break up.

"Ok that's enough."

I feel Fiona pulled way from me. I look and see Imogen holding on to her. She's glaring at me.

"Imogen, are you jealous?"

"Of course I am, Fiona! He's your ex."

"Imogen me and Adam are friends. Right Adam?"

"Umm...well."

"Fiona!"

"Adam!"

"I'm joking. We're just friends," I chuckle at their reactions.

"Yeah everyone knows Adams with me," Eli says as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

Now we're laughing and just enjoying each other. We talk about going to go watch a movie. But end up arguing on what to watch. The rest of class goes by pretty fast. Before we now it, it's lunch time.

"You guys want to go to the Dot," Eli says getting his car keys out.

We agree and exit the school building. We're walking to Eli's car when I see Clare leaning on the car. I can practically sense the physical attraction between Eli and Clare.

"So the Dot," Clare says as she leans up and kisses Eli on the cheek.

Imogen and Fiona get in the back and start making out. Eli and Clare are making out outside of the car. And I'm just here watching. This is awkward.

"Umm...guys sorry to ruin your fun but can we go before my stomach eats itself."

Eli chuckles and says, "Yeah sorry about that Rocky."

I get in the car and sit next to Fiona. Eli and Clare are up front while Imogen, Fiona and I are in the back. Eli starts the car and drives towards the Dot. Something catches my eye and I look out the window. I see Drew and Bianca talking inside Bianca's car. Their laughing and smiling. I don't understand why I'm mad. I told Drew to pick so why am I mad. I feel someone grab my hand. I look and see Fiona.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Then why are you still in the car?"

I look around and see that we're already at the Dot. I also see that everyone else is already inside so it's just me and Fiona in the car.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Ok. So your ok?"

"Fiona I said I was fine."

"Is it because of Bianca and Drew?"

"...Why am I mad? I mean I told Drew this morning to just pick one. So why am I mad that he's picking?"

"Because you like Bianca. And you don't want Drew to have her."

"I don't want Drew to have her. I want her all to myself."

"Then take her."

"But he's my brother. I don't want to hurt him. And what if she's just teasing me? I mean why else would she kiss me?"

"She kisses you!? Adam tell me everything," Fiona said.

She looks mad. And everyone knows a mad Fiona is a scary one. So I told her everything. About the club, waking up with her, helping Katie, the tattoo, the pool party and finally the kiss. I also told her about my talk with Drew. Fiona just sat there and listened.

"And thats what happened."

I feel Fiona's hand get go of mine. I watch as she gets out of the car and walks over to Bianca's car. Crap, what's Fiona gonna do? I get out and followed her. I see Fiona tap on the window. I see Bianca and Drew look at Fiona. Bianca rolls the window down and stares at Fiona like she's crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah?"

"Could you please get out of the car."

"Okay," Bianca questioned. She gets out of the car. I stand closer to Fiona just incase she does something crazy. I see Drew get out of the car and walk over to Bianca. They both look curious as to what Fiona's gonna do next.

"Do you like Drew or Adam?"

Damn, Fiona why did you have to ask! I'm not ready yet. I need more time.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You have nothing to do with this. So just drop it."

"Answer the question or I'll make you," Fiona said glaring at Bianca for an answer.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it," Bianca challenged.

"Like I said answer or I'll make you answer."

They both glare at each other. Challenging each other to see who has the balls to make the first move. I look over to Drew and we made eye contact. We both knew that if they started to fight we would stop them. But if we started to fight, there would be no stopping it.

"Listen this has nothing to do with you so stay out of it."

"Adam has everything to do with me."

"How does Adam have anything to do to you?"

"He's my friend, probably my best friend. And if you hurt him, I'll hurt you."

"How would I hurt him!?"

"By picking Drew."

And there it was. Realization written all over Bianca's face. She looks at me and I look away. Don't make eye contact. She might break my heart again.

"Ask the question already, Bianca."

"Don't answer that. It's stupid. Now lets go Bianca," Drew says. I at him and see him grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the car. I look over to her and my face goes blank. Shes still staring at me.

"Whats wrong Drew! Scared that she'll pick Adam over you."

"Shut up Fiona! No one asked you to butt-in."

I see Fiona start to walk more like march over there. I quickly pulled Fiona back. I don't want her to do anything crazy.

"Fiona just let it go," I say as I pull her toward The Dot.

I pull Fiona on the other side of the street. I watch Bianca and Drew drive away towards the school. I look at Fiona and see her looking at them leave as well. I feel Fiona's hand pull mine inside The Dot.

We sit down with our friends. They already ordered food for them and us. All three of them look at us confused and concerned.

"So...what happened out there," Eli said as he popped a french fry in his mouth.

"Yeah that looked intense," Clare said as she took a sip of soda.

"Are you ok," Imogen said as she looked at Fiona.

I stayed quiet as I eat my burger. Mmm bacon!

"Nothing happened," Fiona said as she ate her sandwich.

And that was it. They knew that we weren't gonna say anything. So they dropped the subject and just finished enjoying our lunch. We acted like nothing happened and went back to school. School took forever. I don't even remember what happened. I just know that its over.

I'm walk home because Drew and Dallas left without me. Guess Drew's mad at me. I didn't even do anything so he shouldn't even be mad. He's such a baby. Anyways I'm listening to my iPod and I really wish I just took Eli's offer for a ride. But no I didn't wanna be a third wheel to Eli and Clare's love show. I pull my hood up to cover my ears. God, I miss my beanie.

"Want a ride?"

I pull one of my earphones out and look behind me. I see Nikki leaning on a motorcycle smiling at me. I walk over to her admiring her bike.

"So this is your bike?"

"Yup. So do you want a ride?"

"Yeah that would be awesome."

"Alright hop on," she says as she hands me a helmet. I tell her where I live and hop on.

"Hold on tight okay, Adam"

"Okay."

She drives toward my house pretty fast. And it feels amazing. Hmm maybe I should get a motorcycle. Yeah I would look so badass on a motorcycle. We get to my house and I get off the bike. I take off the helmet and give it to her.

"Thanks for the ride. I love your bike, its awesome."

"Thanks."

Silence. That is until Nikki walks in front of me.

"So are you guys finally going out?"

"What?"

"That girl that you like. Did you ask her out?"

"Oh. No I didn't."

"Does she at least know that you like her?"

"Yeah she does and I think she likes me too. It's just that I haven't ask her out yet. But I will."

"I think you should ask her out now."

"What?"

"Well she's been watching us since we got here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I should go. It was nice seeing you again. Oh and Adam hurry up and ask her out before she finds someone else."

"Thanks. Bye Nikki."

I watch Nikki hop on her bike and drive away. I look around my house and see Bianca's car parked some what away. I look at the driveway and see Drew's car there. Damn their both in there.

I walk downstairs into the basement. I see Drew and Dallas playing Halo together. Ok so she's not here. Well where else would she be? I walk up to my room. I open the door and close it as I throw my backpack on my desk. I plug in my iPod as I kick off my shoes and pull off my sweater and throw it in the closet.

"Looking good Torres."


	15. Chapter 15

I turn around and see Bianca laying in my bed smirking at me. She's under my covers with one of my comic books laying next to her. Damn, she's sexy.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are you going to join me."

I sigh before saying, "What are you doing here?"

"It's was cold so I came here."

"Really."

"Ok fine. I want to talk."

"About?"

"Really Torres?"

"Ok fine. Talk."

"So first who was the chick on the bike?"

"Nikki, shes a friend. We meet at a club and you meet her once before."

"Why did she bring you home?"

"Because Drew left without me so I had to walk home."

"And she just happened to be near by!?"

"Yeah," I said as I take in her body language.

She's leaning up on her arm. The cover slipped down some. I look up at her face and just stare at her. God she's beautiful. Even when she's jealous. I just want to shrink her and put her in my pocket.

"Alright. What happened this afternoon?"

"Umm...well Fiona was just being over protective."

"Why?"

"Because I told her everything."

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"Fiona's my friend. Shes like the only other girl, besides Clare, that I trust fully."

"...you don't trust me?"

"...I don't know. I mean I want to but I'm scared."

"You can trust Fiona but you can't trust me? She was only dating you for your body!"

"..."

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that. I was just mad and scared and a little bit confused."

"It's ok. It just through me off guard for a second."

"Why do you trust her more than you trust me?"

"Because even though we had an awkward phase, we still became friends. We tell each other everything. You only stared being nice to me for my brother."

"Thats why she was asking about things that had nothing to do with her."

"Yeah, because all she wants is for me to be happy."

"...Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What Fiona said about you liking me?"

I look at her and god why does she always the to look so damn beautiful. I walk over to the bed and sit down. My back towards her. I'm a little nervous. Because this is it. This is my chance to finally tell her. My chance to tell her that I like her. You can do this, Adam. Just rip off the band aid.

I turn around so I'm facing her. I close my eyes and take a couple of breathes in before I open my eyes.

"Bianca, I like you. A lot."

I lean over and cup her cheek while pulling her closer to me.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not the greatest person in the world to be kissing. They're are a lot of other choices. Way batter than me. You should probably re-think this."

"Bianca just shut up and let me kiss you," I say as I lean in all the way and kiss her. As soon as our lips touched I felt electricity run right through me. I pull back away from her but she pulls me forward with her.

I fall on the bed and move on top of her. She ran her hands up and down my chest. I pull the covers off of her and to the floor. I slowly lift the bottom of her shirt up so I can slip my hands under. One resting on her stomach the other on her back, going up towards her bra.

I feel Bianca moan into the kiss. I bring myself down a little to attack her neck. I feel her hands either tracing my back or feeling up my chest. I guess all those trips to the gym were worth it. One of her hands is on my cheek pulling me back up to kiss her. While the other one goes down towards my pants.

"Hey Ada-"

I look towards the door and see Drew. He looks confused. Um now he looks hurt. Ah now he looks pissed at me. Not my fault. He should have knocked first. I should be pissed. You always ruin my fun. Stupid Drew. Why can't you just leave me and Bianca alone.

"Get the hell away from her," he says as he grabs me and practically throw me across the room.

"Drew! Leave Adam alone," Bianca says as she gets off the bed.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Drew calm down."

"Shut up Adam!"

"No! This is my room I can do whatever I want to. Get out of my room! Your nothing but a big old baby. Two amazing girls liked you and you didn't choose one so I took one. Bianca's mine so stay the hell away from her!"

Drew and Bianca look surprised about what I just said. I pushed Drew out of my room and locked the door. I look at Bianca. She still looks a little surprised about my out burst.

*Banging on the door*

"Let me in!"

"So I'm yours?"

"Uh...if you want to be."

"Ask."

*More banging*

"What?"

"Ask me."

"Ok, do you want to be my girlfriend," I ask as I walk over to her.

"Yes," she says as she jumps on me.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"Adam! Let me in!"

I walk over to my bed and lay Bianca down. I stay on top of her and continue kissing her. I was so into it that I almost didn't heard my parents car parking outside. I jump off of Bianca and walk over to the window, to see my parents getting out of the car and walk towards the house.

"You hear the Adam?! That's our parents! So you open this door right now or I'll tell mom!"

I look over to Bianca to see her fixing her hair. She looks up at me and smiles before throwing me a T-shirt. I put it on and run my hands through my hair.

"Guess its time to tell mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. She's like a mom to me, Adam. I don't think she'll care that we're going out."

"Guess its time to find out," I say as I hold out my hand for her.

"GUYS! I brought food!" I hear from down stairs.

She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. I kiss her one more time before opening the door. We barely walk out before I hit my head on the wall and fall down. My face and head both hurt. I look up to see Drew standing above me. It takes me a second to understand what just happened. This asshole punched me in the face.


	16. Chapter 16

"That's what you get," Drew yelled as he walk over towards me.

"Leave him alone," Bianca said as she gets in front of me.

"Get out of my way!"

"Just leave him alone!"

"I'm warning you. Get out of the way!"

"No."

I slowly start to get up, using the wall for balance. As I'm getting up I see Drew grab Bianca's arm and pushed her out of the away, making her hit the wall. He shouldn't have grabbed her. Let alone pushed her to the wall. That just pisses me off. What gives him the right to hurt her! Before I know it I tackled him to the ground.

"Adam!"

Drew punches me and I punch him right back. I can feel Bianca trying to pull me away from Drew. But I just can't let it go. Drew would never hurt a girl. He told me that no matter what happens, you never hurt a girl. So why do he hurt her?

"Adam! Get off of him! Please!"

I feel something wet hit the back of my shirt. Is Bianca crying?

"What's going on up there?!"

I look behind me expecting to see my mom coming up the stairs but all I see is Bianca crying. She's telling me to get off of him because I'm hurting him. But I don't care about him. All I care about is not hurting her.

I stop hitting Drew and get off of him. I pull Bianca into my chest and try to get her to calm down. I kiss her forehead, whispering her to calm down.

"I'm-I'm-I'm...sorry."

I hear Drew say. I look over to Drew and see him crying as he mumbles to us.

"What happened?"

I look over to the stairs to see my parents and Dallas looking at us.

"We got into a fight. No big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal! You guys know you're not suppose to fight. Why were you guys fighting," my mom yells.

"Can we just forget this ever happened," I say as I kiss the top of Bianca's head.

My mom sighs and says, "I'll let it go if you guys promise not to fight anymore."

"...I promise."

"I promise."

I look over to Drew as he's getting up. He stop crying. I look and see Bianca's stooped too. She stepped away from me and walked over to Drew. She hugs him and he hugs her right back.

"Let's eat," Dallas says as he runs back do to the kitchen.

I smile. Of course Dallas hates awkward moments that's why he always tries to change the subject.

"Come on, I'm hungry," I say as I walk past everyone and go downstairs towards Dallas.

"Hey wanna watch Resident Evil," he says as he gets a slice of pizza.

"You know that's my favorite movie!"

He chuckles as he goes to the basement. I grab a slice of pizza and a can of orange soda and follow Dallas. He puts in the movie and I sit down on the couch.

"Alright before I push play, can we talk?"

"Um...sure. What's up Dallas?"

"Are you and Drew done fighting over Bianca?"

"Yeah, Bianca's my girlfriend so I hope he just gets over her."

"Ah she's your girlfriend. That's cool. Next question, why Bianca?"

"What?"

"Why fight for Bianca?"

"..."

"Yeah I thought so."

"What?"

"Look, your only with Bianca because Drew wants her. You just got jealous that she might actually want him so you went after her."

"I'm not dating Bianca just so Drew can't have her!"

"Really then why Bianca?"

"Because I love her," I yelled as I look at him and he's staring at me, a little surprised.

"I love that she doesn't take shit from anybody. That she's not a feared of taking risks. That she makes jokes when she doesn't understand what's going on. Or when she has this look in her eyes...it's like she's looking for something. But she just can't find it. And when she lies she can't look you in the eyes so she'll look everywhere else. I can't stop thinking about her. And truth be told, I don't want to think about anything else. I love her."

Silence.

"Is that good enough for you guys," Dallas asks as he looks past me.

I look around and see my parents, Drew and Bianca standing on the stairs looking at me. They're just there looking at us while holding their pizza and drinks. My parents smile warmly before walking towards Dallas and sitting down.

"What are we watching?"

"Resident Evil."

I don't really pay attention to them. I'm more focused on Bianca and Drew. I want to read their reaction to what I just said. Drew goes down and sits on the floor between Dallas and me. He pats my leg.

"Bianca come sit down. The movies about to start," my mom says as she eats her pizza.

I watch as Bianca slowly walks over to my side and sits next to me. I smile at her and kiss her cheek. I see her cheeks turn a little pink color. We watch the movie and eat pizza. Guess you could call this 'Family night'.

Half way through the movie I feel Bianca slowly start to lean into me. I smiled to myself, glad that shes lean on me and not Drew. I pull her closer to me and wrap my arm around her.

"I like this," she whispers into my ear.

"Like what," I whisper back.

"I like that we're over fight and can just enjoy time together."

"Family time."

"What?"

"This is family time. Your part of this family, Bianca."

"...doesn't that make us brother and sister? I'm not into incest, Torres."

I chuckle under my breathe before saying, "No...more like we're engaged."

I see her face go red and she looks away from me. I chuckle some more as she tries not to catch my eye. Awh your so cute, Bianca.


	17. Chapter 17

My parent went to bed around 10. So that just left the three of us alone. Right now its around midnight. We're just playing video games. Trying to see who the ultimate fighter was. So far, Bianca's beating us. Yup, everything's just perfect.

"Alright guys, it's been fun but I have to go," Bianca says as she gets up and grabs her purse.

"I'll walk you out," I say as I follow her outside.

"Bye Bianca," both Dallas and Drew say. Their not really paying attention. Their to focused on seeing who the ultimate fighter is. I'm pretty sure they're glad that Bianca's leaving because she kept kicking their ass.

We walk towards her car in silence. I'm not really sure what to say. I mean what do you say to the girl you barely started dating and basically told her you love her. Well, actually I told Dallas not Bianca. It doesn't matter who you told she still heard you. Ugh, I hope that doesn't ruin my relationship. Bianca's gonna think I move to fast. I mean we did just start dating.

She opens the door and throws her purse in the passenger seat. When did she bring that here? I didn't even see her bring one here. She turns around and looks straight into my eyes. God I love her eyes. She smiles at me.

"So you love me," she says as her smile turns into a teasingly smirk.

"Maybe," I say as I smirk back.

"Maybe? I'm pretty sure you told Dallas that your in love with me. Heck, you told your whole family."

"Did I?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Adam...do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Love at first sight?"

"Yup, it was definitely love at first sight."

"Why," she says as the smirk falls from her face.

The teasing smirk on both of us are gone. We're not teasing each other anymore. This is a serious conversation now. She looks sad. I can't have her look so sad. It hurts me to see her sad.

"Why not," I say as I pull her into a hug.

"You can do better " she says as she hugs me tightly.

"Why do better, when I already have the best," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Cheesy," she says as she smiles at me.

"What can I say, I'm a cheesy guy," I say as I lean towards her.

"Wait," she says as she puts her hands on my face, stopping me from coming closer.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I'm not ready to say I love you?"

"Then I'll wait," I say as I lean my forehead on hers.

"What if I never say it," she asks looking up at me.

"Don't worry, you will," I says as I kiss her.

"Your pretty confident in that," she says when our lips part.

"Of course I am."

We lean in again and kiss. One of my hands go to her cheek while the other one goes on her hip. Her arms go around my neck and she runs her fingers through my hair. We break the kiss.

"I don't want to go."

"Then stay here."

"I can't my aunt will get all mad at me."

"Fine. Be safe," I say as I kiss her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says as she gets in her car.

"Can't wait."

I watch her leave before I walk back to the house. I sit back on the couch and join them in fighting to the death. But after awhile I get bored so I just watch Drew and Dallas fight for a little but thats boring too. I yawn and stretch my arms. Guess its time for bed.

"Alright I going to bed," I say as I get up from the couch.

"Night," Drew said.

"Sleep tight," Dallas said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," they both said before laughing.

"Ugh, your both dorks! Goodnight," I chuckle as I walk up the stairs.

I go in the bathroom to...well you know...take care of business. I finish and brush my teeth. Ah, minty fresh! I walk towards my room and walk inside. I close the door and turn off the light. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over my body.

*Knock knock*

"Are you still up, Adam?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming in," Drew said as he walks inside and turns on the light.

"What's up Drew," I ask as I sit up in my bed.

"I'm sorry about punching you," he says as he leans on the door frame.

"It's okay. It happens."

"No l, it just doesn't happen. Why are you so calm? I punched you!"

"Drew your my brother. I will always forgive and forget all the stupid mistakes you do. Because we're brothers that's what we do."

"Your a nice guy, Adam. Maybe the best brother in the world. But don't you think you're being too nice sometimes?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know Bianca's not a nice girl. And she attracts a lot of bad guys. You can't stay a nice guy forever. I don't want Bianca to change you."

"I'm gonna protect Bianca no matter what. And if I change it'll probably be for the best. So don't worry about me."

"Your my brother. I'm always gonna worry about you."

"Well try not too. I'm gonna be fine. Now go to bed because I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

"I hope your right. Just be careful. Night, Adam," he says as he turns off the light.

"I will. Goodnight Drew," I says as he closes the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Drew, let's go," I say as I wait for Drew. I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Drew to come downstairs so we can go to school. Luke and Becky came by to pick up Dallas. Something about a hockey rally. They offered me a ride but I feel like me and Drew should talk some more.

"It takes time to look this good. So just keep your pants on."

"Dude, your gonna make us late!"

"Well you should have gonna with Dallas."

"Just hurry up, Drew."

"Alright lets go," Drew said as he jogs downstairs.

"Finally," I say as I get up and leave. Drew locks the front door, while I start the car. I wait for Drew to get in before driving to school.

"Hey, Adam. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, Drew."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah. Sure, ask away."

"Do you think Katie will go out with me? I mean we were going out and stuff."

"..."

"I know I was fighting you for Bianca but I still like Katie."

I park the car and stare at the front door of the school. The bell already rang so the parking lot is empty except for the usual kids coming in late.

"Drew, are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to be with Katie? I mean you did fight me for Bianca. Are you sure you even like Katie?"

"I...I don't know."

"I think you like the idea of her. Maybe start over with her."

"Like what?"

"Be her friend, be there for her and if you start having feeling for her then ask her out."

"Be her friend?"

"Yeah, win her trust and be her friend."

"Thanks Adam."

"Anytime, Drew. Now lets go."

I lock the car as we walk inside Degrassi. My class is in the opposite direction from Drews, so we're gonna have to split.

"See yah later, little bro."

"See yah, big bro."

I need to talk to Katie. Hopefully, I run into her before Drew. I haven't seen or talked to Katie since the pool party. Ugh, I barely get to class and I already hate it. Stupid teacher gave me detention. Great now I have to stay after school today.

Class goes by pretty fast. I don't really pay attention. I'm just waiting for lunch time so I can go find Katie and talk to her. Then go find Bianca. God, I miss Bianca. It's crazy how so much as changed since I first got here. I was so lose in my mind that I didn't notice the girl rounding the corner.

"Wow, there," I say as I wrap my arm around the girl before she hits the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Are you ok? I nearly knocked you down."

"But you got me before I hit the ground. Thanks Adam."

At the girl saying my name, I look at the girl that I bumped into. And to my surprise I find Katie smiling at me.

"Katie!"

"Adam," she giggles as she places her hand on my chest.

"Hey, how are you? I haven't talk to you since the party and I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Listen we need to talk," I say looking around the hall and watch some students head for the cafeteria. While others waited for their friends to meet up.

"Sure."

"Are...are you still taking pills?"

"What!? No! God no. I stopped Adam. And it's all thanks to you," she says as she smiles at me.

"Okay. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever feel like talking or taking, just call me and I'll be there for you. I don't want you to ruin your future."

She looks like she's about to cry but doesn't. She smiles at me and I smile right back. Next thing I know she's squeezing the life out of me. I can't help but chuckle as I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. She giggles as she loosens her grip on me.

"Your a real nice guy, Adam," she whispers in my ear.

"Your not so bad yourself, Katie."

"Why are you hugging my boyfriend!?"

We both step away from each other and look over to see Bianca and Drew. Aw Bianca's jealous. She's so cute.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, MY boyfriend."

Bianca's glaring at Katie while Katie's just standing there look confused. I look over to Drew but he's not really any help.

"Bianca's my girlfriend, Katie."

"Oh. Good luck! You'll need it."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Well you did go from Drew to Adam. I'm just saying your not the type to stay in a relationship for to long."

Damn, this is not gonna end pretty. I watch Bianca carefully. Ready to step in when she snaps. Katie on the other hand could care less if Bianca snaps. I motion for Drew to stand next to Katie if anything where to happen.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat," I tell Bianca as I grab her hand and pull her towards the cafeteria. We wait in line to get some food. Bianca's not talking to me. Great, she's mad at me.

"So..."

Silence.

"Are you really not gonna talk to me?"

More silence.

"Katie's my friend, Bianca. Nothing was happening. So please stop being mad at me, okay?"

"Adam, I'm not mad. I just don't like Katie."

"Why?"

"Because she stole Drew from me and I don't want her to steal you."

"I'm not Drew. I'm not going anywhere. I like being with you and nothings gonna change that. I love you, Bianca," I say as I pull her into a hug. I kiss the top of her forehead as I tell her that I love her.

"I like you," she whispers.

I chuckle as I say, "One day I'll turn that 'I like you' to 'I love you' just you wait and see."

"I can't wait," she giggles before she gives me a peck on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ugh! I feel like death."

"That's because your sick, sweetie."

"I know that mom. I just can't believe I got sick."

"I told you to go get your flu shoot! But no. 'I don't get sick mom, I'll be fine'. Next time listen to me."

I groan as my mom takes my temperature. I hate being sick. All I want to do is go see Bianca. But she's away visiting family. I can hardly believe that she wanted to go. She told me about her family and I'm a little scared something's gonna happen. Apparently they all hate her. Well they hate her parents but she doesn't talk to her parents anymore so I don't get why they still hate her. I'm just glad that her Aunt is going with her. Even though she gives Bianca a hard time, I know she still loves her.

"Crap, I have to go to the office. I guess something big just happened. Are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I could call your dad or Drew or even Dallas to take care of you."

"I'm sure. Besides dads working, Drew's with Katie and Dallas is practicing with the hockey team. I don't want to bother anyone."

"What about Bianca?"

"Bianca's visiting family and I don't know when she'll be back."

"I guess you'll be by yourself. Just take some medicine and eat some soup and get plenty of sleep. One of us will be home before you know it. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

She kisses my forehead and leaves me alone in my room. I heard her go out the door. Before I get up and go to the bathroom. I gotta pee. I finish up in the bathroom and slowly and painfully walk back to my bed. Ugh I hate being sick. Time for some medicine before trying to go to sleep.

...

Mmm strawberry. I pull the pillow closer to my body as I let the aroma take over my senses.

"Mmm"

"I take it that I smell good."

"A talking pillow, thats new. And yes, you smell amazing."

I open my eyes to see Bianca smiling at me.

"Sorry, I'm not a talking pillow."

"That's okay. I'd prefer you over a talking pillow any day," I say as I try to smile but end up coughing.

"Ugh I feel like throwing up."

"Oh, no. You better not throw up on me. Because if you do I'd just end up throwing up on you."

I don't say anything as I get up and run to the bathroom. I lift the seat up just in time to puke everything out. Ah, my stomach. My head hurts. My throat hurts. I think I got some vomit on my shirt. I'm just a nasty mess.

"Are you okay," I hear Bianca ask me.

But I don't look up. I wipe my mouth with some paper and throw it in the toilet before flushing it. I feel hands on the bottom of my shirt lifting it up and over my head.

"I'm gonna throw this in the washer. I'll be right back," Bianca says as she runs out the door.

I walk over to the sink and rinse my mouth. I look up at the mirror for the first time this day. God, I look like crap. I wash my face hoping that it'll look better. But no such luck. I walk out of the bathroom. Slowly walk to my bedroom before hearing a bunch of noise coming up the stairs.

"Hey Ad-"

I stop walking and wait for whoever it is to finish but they don't. So I turn around and see Eli, Clare, Fiona and Imogen. They look a little shocked and surprised. I raise my eyebrow questioning their faces. What's up with them?

"Will you guys get out of the way," Bianca demands as she pushes through them. She gives me a bottle water and leads me to my bed.

"Thanks. Who knew you would be such a great nurse?"

"Hey, I'm an awesome nurse," she says as she leans down and kisses my forehead.

"How do you feel Adam?"

I look over to see my friends coming in my room. I smile and say, "I've felt better."

Fiona and Imogen sit on my desk while Eli takes a seat on my desk chair and Clare sits on his lap. I move over so Bianca and lay down with me. We all talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

"So are we not gonna talk about the elephant in the room," Eli asks while Clare nods her head agreeing with Eli.

"Huge elephant," Fiona says.

"Huge ass elephant," Imogen says.

"What are you guys talking about," I ask.

"The tattoo on your back," Eli practically yells.

"What about it," Bianca says all calm while I look around nervously. That explains what happened earlier.

"Why?"

"When?"

"How long?"

"I don't really remember getting it. I just know I have it. That's all I know."

"And that's it," Fiona asks.

"Well he was wasted when he got it," Bianca says as she pays more attention to her nails then the conversation.

"Wait you were there when he got it," Clare asks.

"Yes, yes I was."

"Then why didn't you stop him," Eli says.

"He really wanted to get a tattoo."

"You should have stopped him," Imogen says.

"Guys come down. It's not Bianca's fault. Like she said I was wasted," I say as I lean my back on the wall.

"But why Bianca's name," Fiona asks.

"Umm...I'm not really sure why. I just did."

"You got Bianca's name tattooed on your body!?"

I freeze up to shocked to see Drew and Katie looking at me. Drew looks pissed while Katie looks surprised.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why did you get Bianca's name tattooed onto you?! You guys haven't even been together for that long! What if you guys brake up? That stupid tattoo is gonna haunt you forever," Drew yells. He keeps yelling but at some point I just stopped listening to him and looked over at Bianca. She's watching Drew.

"Drew, calm down," Katie says as she places her hands on his chest to try and make him stop.

"Calm down? Are you crazy!? How could I possibly calm down?"

"Why do you care," Bianca asks as she looks Drew in the eyes. They stare at each other for awhile. I don't like it. I mean they were a couple. They were in love at some point. Those feeling could come back at anytime. Before I even know what I'm doing I wrap my arms around Bianca and growl at Drew.

"Did you just growl," Fiona asks.

"Your really overprotective of Bianca," Eli says as Clare and Imogen nod in agreement.

"It's not my fault. I share everything with Drew. But I'm not gonna share Bianca. She's mine," I say looking at Drew. He looks surprised about what I just said.

"Well would you look at the time. I think its time to go," Eli says as he gets up.

"Well this was fun. But I think it's time to go too," Fiona says.

"Bye guys," I say waving at them. I watch as Fiona jumps off the desk and pulls Imogen with her. Eli waves and lace his fingers with Clare. They wave awkwardly to us as they leave. Maybe I should go with them. I don't really want to stay here in this awkward moment.

"Can I talk to you, alone," Drew asked Bianca.

"I'll be right back," Bianca says as she kisses my cheek and goes out the bedroom with Drew. Leaving me and Katie alone.

"So...hows life," I ask Katie.

"Good. So, do you really have Bianca's name tattooed on you?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"My back. Wanna see?"

Katie looks away thinking about it before nodding her head and looking at me. I get up off the bed and turn around showing her my back. I walk over to my closet and pick a clean shirt to wear. Don't want my parents to see it and freak out. I'd be grounded forever.

"You really like Bianca," Katie says as she sits on my bed.

"Yeah. I do," I says as I sit next to her with a new clean shirt on.

"Just be careful. Bianca doesn't have the best track record with guys. I don't want you to get hurt. Your my best guy friend."

"Best guy friend? Why not just best friend," I say with a playful smile on my lips. She looks at me and returns it with her own.

"Marisol's my best friend. You came in second place."

"What?! I'm too awesome to be in second place."

"Do you really like Drew?"

"I don't know. I mean at one point I did like him. But he just wasn't always there for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He would compare me to Bianca. Or talk about Bianca. Everything was about Bianca. I'm amazed he didn't propose to her. He really loves her. "

"Loves? He told me he was over her and was going to ask you for a second chance."

"He never asked me."

"Then why did you come over to his house?"

"Because its also your house and I wanted to see if you were feeling any better. We both just got here at the same time. Oh, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now so I don't really plan on date your brother again."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"But if you were looking for a guy, who would it be?"

"Umm...I don't know. Someone who could make me laugh."

"So...me?"

"Ha, no. Like I said your my best guy friend. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Good to know."

We talk aimlessly as we enjoy our conversation. Before I know it, it's already dark outside. I hear Dallas come home from practice, then my parents. I asked Katie if she wanted to stay for dinner and she said yes. We start talking about some movie.

"DUDE!"

I hear someone yell from outside my door. I look at Katie and she jumps up and pulls me with her out the door. Man, she just reacts without thinking. We walk out and see Dallas standing in front of Drew's door blocking the view inside. My parents come up the stairs to see what's happening. They look at me and Katie but we both shrug our shoulders not knowing what's happening. But then I remember that Drew wanted to talk with Bianca. Have they been talking all this time?

Before I can think more about it, I see Dallas go inside Drew's room that's when me and Katie scoot in closer for a better look. My parents follow our lead standing right behind us. I see Dallas throws Drew off of his bed and onto the floor. Dallas looks piss standing in front of Drew.

Then I see something that just kills me inside. I see Bianca. Half naked. On Drew's bed. I look back at Drew and notice that he's also half naked. No this can't be happening. They both said they were over each other. They wouldn't lie to me. Would they?


	21. Chapter 21

Before I can ask anything my body moves on its own. I walk inside the room and over to Drew. I look down at him then at Bianca then back at him. He still looks surprised from Dallas throwing him. While Bianca looks like she's about to cry.

"What the hell," I say as I punch him in the face. I punch him again and he tries to kick me away but I end up punching him again and again. I'm not really sure how may time I punched Drew.

"Adam stop," I hear everyone telling me but I can't. How can I? He's my brother and she's my girlfriend. Who wouldn't be mad about this?!

"Adam," I hear someone whisper in my ear. I feel arms wrap around my stomach. I shiver from her voice in my ear. I should be mad at her. But I can't. I back away from Drew and watch as his face goes from pissed to sad.

"Are you ok," I ask Bianca. I turn around so that I can see her but I don't want too. I don't know if I can trust her. So I just pull her to me and lay my head on her forehead. I'm not ready.

"Adam, I can expla-"

"We slept together."

I can feel my heart stopping. No. That can't be true. Drew's lying. Bianca would never do that. But she has. She always sleeps with Drew. I push Bianca off of me and walk away.

"I can't do this, right now. I'll call you guys in a little bit," I say to my parents. They look sad. They both know how much I like Bianca and how much this hurts me. They nod their heads understanding that I need space to cool off. I pat Dallas on the back telling him that I'm thankful for what he did.

I'm walking to Eli's. Hopefully he's home right now. I hear a car drive by and stop. Its not Bianca's car so I walk up to it.

"Need a ride," Katie says as she opens the door for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Where to?"

"Eli's."

"Ok," Katie says as she drives. I tell her how to get there. We listen to the radio as she drives. I'm glad that she's not making me talk about it. I still need time to think. We get to Eli's and I don't see his car. Damn, he's not home.

"I don't think he's here."

"Can you take me somewhere else?"

"Sure. Just tell me where."

I tell Katie how to go to Fiona's condo. I don't really pay much attention as she drives. But eventually we get there. I see Fiona's lights on so she has to be home.

"Thanks Katie," I say as I unbuckle myself from the seatbelt.

"No problem. Can me if you need anything."

"Ok," I say as I get out. I close the door and walk into the building. I go to the elevator and walk to the condo. I send Dallas a quick text telling him where I'm at and ask if he'll tell my parents. Ugh, I'm so cold. I look down and remember that I'm wearing shorts and a shirt. I need some pants. I knock on the door and wait for Fiona to come answer it.

"Adam, what are you doing here," Fiona says as she pulls me inside.

"Hi."

"Hi? That's all your gonna say?"

"I needed a friend."

"What happened? Why aren't you wearing any pants, it's cold outside. Plus your still sick. Your just gonna get worse."

"Something happened and I just need space. I went to Eli's but he wasn't home. So I came here. And I really don't care if I get worse," I say as I sit down on the couch.

"Something big must have happened because you hate being sick. Tell me what happened."

"Drew...Bianca...they...and...Dallas..."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," Fiona says as she grabs a blanket and sits next to me. She throws the blanket on top of us to keep me warm. I do hate being sick.

"After you guys left, Drew wanted to talk to Bianca alone so they went to Drew's room. Leaving me and Katie alone. We talked and eventually I asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner. My parents and Dallas came home. Everything was normal," I say as I look at Fiona. She tries to read my expression but I look away.

"Then what happened?"

"After hockey practice Dallas like to play video games with Drew. It's their thing. So he went upstairs to ask Drew like he always does. He yelled at Drew. My parents ran upstairs, Katie pulled me to Drew's room. And inside..."

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. Why don't we eat something?"

"No, I need to finish."

"Ok."

"They were both half naked. Dallas throw Drew off the bed. I punched Drew. Bianca stopped me. I asked her what happened and Drew told me that they slept together," I sigh as I finish the rest of the story not wanting to keep playing it back in my head. But it doesn't matter that's all that's playing inside my head.

"What did Bianca say about it?"

"What?"

"Drew told you they slept together but you didn't hear Bianca's side of the story. What if Drew was lying? I know your mad and sad right now but you need to hear we side of the story too."

"Why should I?"

"Stop acting like a kid, Adam. You like Bianca. Everyone knows it. Drew likes Bianca. Everyone knows it-"

"What's the point of this?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. Like I was saying, you and Drew both like Bianca. But who does Bianca like?"

"Well apparently not me."

"She did like you first."

"What?"

"You guys flirted before she knew you were trans. Then she flirted with Drew. And now she's flirting with you again."

"So she likes me?"

"I don't know I'm not Bianca."

"Well thanks for the help," I say sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Fiona says as she smiles as me.


	22. Chapter 22

We eat dinner and watch tv. I know Fiona's trying to help me forget about Bianca but all I can think is if they did it. Did she really cheat on me? She wouldn't. Did Drew force himself onto her? It just doesn't sound like something he would.

"Wanna spend the night?"

"Nah. Drew should be in his room grounded. I think I'll go home and sneak out if I need to go anywhere. Thanks for asking," I say as I kiss her cheek and get up off the couch. She waves as she closes the door behind me.

I walk home because I don't have money for a taxi. I start thinking about Drew and Bianca. I feel myself getting angrier and angrier as the seconds pass. I need to calm down before I do something I might regret. Before I know it, I'm running. I run all the way home and I feel better. I mean my legs feel like jelly but I did manage to calm down.

I walk to the basement door knowing that Dallas left it open for me. I walk inside quietly trying not to wake anyone up. I close and lock the door hoping I didn't wake Dallas up.

"Everyone's asleep."

"If everyone's asleep why aren't you," I ask as I lean on the stairs.

"Because I wanted to make sure you came home safe. We may not be related by blood but I still see you as my brother. I see both of you as my brothers," Dallas says as he gets up from the couch.

"Did Bianca leave?"

"Yeah. She left as soon as you did. Katie thought she was gonna go talk to you so she went after you too."

"I didn't see Bianca."

"Well I guess Katie beat her to you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Drew's grounded for a couple of months."

"Only a couple of months? I figured as much. He was always the favorite."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you," Dallas says as he pats my heAnd and walks over to his bed.

"Goodnight. And thanks for everything Dallas. I see you as my brother too," I say as I turn towards the stairs.

I hear him mumble a goodnight as I walk up the stairs. I sigh before walking up the stairs going towards my room. I close my door before lean my forehead on the door. I don't feel so good. My bodies hot. Crap, did I get myself more sick? I flip my light switch and slowly start to take off my clothes.

"Adam."

I jump and turn around to see Bianca in my bed. I pull up my shorts and put on my shirt again. God, she'll be the death of me one day.

"What are you doing here? Dallas said you left a long time ago."

"I went after you but Katie told me to give you space," Bianca says as she sits up on the bed.

"What happened with Drew," I ask as I sit on the bed.

"We didn't sleep together."

I let out a breath of air I didn't even know that I was holding.

"So what happened?"

"Do you want all the details?"

"No."

"Okay. We talked. Then he kissed me. I pushed him off of me but he held my arms so I couldn't push him off. Then he pushed me onto the be-"

"What?!"

"Calm down," Bianca says as she starts rubbing my back.

"What else? What else did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"He pushed me onto the bed and then Dallas throw Drew off of me."

"Your lying. If you really wanted Drew off of you, you would have kick him in the balls. What aren't you telling me?"

"...I kissed him. I let him push us onto the bed. I didn't even think about you..." she whispered.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. I don't want to see you, so leave."

"I can't just leave. We're gonna have to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Leave."

"Adam, listen to me. I like you. I want this to work between us."

"If you really like me then why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know. We were talking and it just happened."

"It doesn't just happen. You still like Drew. That's why you kissed him."

"Drew was my first love. It's gonna take some time to forget about him. Just give me another chance."

"I need time to think. Please leave."

I feel the bed move. I watch Bianca walk in front of me. She pushes me onto the bed and get on top of. She lays on top of me, laying her head on my chest.

"I can't leave. I really like you, Adam. I don't want us to break up," she says as she rubs circles onto my chest.

"I love you, Bianca. I want this to work but I don't think it can. Drew loves you and you love Drew."

"But I want to be with you. I know I messed up but I can change. It wont happen again. I promise."

I stay quiet. Can I really do this? What if she hurts me again? Can I really just forgive her? I sigh as I feel myself giving into her. I just can't help it. I've always had a thing for Bianca. I can't help it.

"Promise you wont hurt me again?"

"Promise."

"Good because I still have to make you fall in love with me," I say as I angle my head so I can kiss her.

I place my hands on her hips slowly sliding my hand under her shirt. She moans into my mouth as she tugs on the bottom of my shirt. I feel her place one hand on my stomach as the other one slowly pulls my shirt up. I smirk into the kiss as I flip us over so that I'm on top. She giggles as I start to kiss her the side of her neck. She manages to get my shirt off and throw it across the room while I watch her stare at my chest.

"I love you," I say as I kiss her.

She moans as one of her hands grabs onto my arm and the other one goes to my neck pulling me more onto her. I pull her shirt off and throw it over to where my shirt is. I notice a hickey. No, scratch that hickey's as in multiple. That just pisses me off. Drew was marking her as his.

"What the hell?! He marked you! Did you mark him?!"

"What!? No, I-"

I kissed her. She's mine. Not Drew's.

"Adam," she moans as I kiss her collarbone.

"Your mine, Bianca," I say as I kiss all of the other hickeys.

"I'm yours," Bianca moans out.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mmm," I groan as I feel the sun on my face. Stupid sun. Why won't you let me sleep in? I'm way to tired to get up.

"Mmmm."

I hear as I pull Bianca closer to me. God, I really love her. I can't believe I just forgave her like that. I'm an idiot in love.

"Your lucky," I say.

"Why?"

"Because your with me," I say as I feel her hit my stomach.

"No, your lucky."

I chuckle as I pull her on top of me and kiss her forehead.

"Let's go out."

"We're already going out."

"No. I mean lets get out of the house. Spend the day together."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go home. Shower and change. You should also shower and change then meet me at The Dot."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. See ya later," she says as she get up and leaves through the window.

I get up and got to the bathroom. I turn on the radio and get in the shower. A few songs play before I get out. I wrap the towel around my waist. I grab my dirty clothes and go to my room. I throw my clothes in my basket. I put on some clean clothes and go down starts.

"Mom, I going to The Dot," I tell my mom before walking out the door.

I'm walking to The Dot. It's a little cold. I wish I had my beanie. Wait...where is my beanie? Crap, I just realized that my favorite beanie is missing. Ugh!

"Hey, Adam."

I look up and smile.

"Hey Nikki. Long time no see."

"I blame you. I feel like your hiding from me," she says as she walks beside me.

"I was trying to," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Jerk," she says as she hits me.

"So where are you going?"

"I'm going to a friends house. What about you?"

"I'm going to The Dot."

"Let me guess with your girlfriend or boyfriend? Whatever floats your boat."

"Yeah, I'm going so meet my girlfriend for lunch. How'd you know?"

"Well your dressed too nicely to just be going with friends. Plus you're smiling like an idiot in love."

"I am an idiot in love."

"So honest."

"Well it's true."

We walk in silence.

"I don't really know what to talk about."

"Me neither."

We walk closer towards The Dot before a ringing goes off. Nikki grabs her phone from her purse. I'm guessing its a text.

"Well I guess it's my lucky day," she says as she response to the text and puts in back in her purse.

"Why?"

"My friends wants to eat so we're meeting up at The Dot."

"Hows that lucky?"

"Because I get to walking with you."

I smile. This girl really likes flirting with me. I don't really mind a cute girl flirting with me. But I know if Bianca saw this she would be pissed. It's not like I'm doing anything bad. Unlike her. I can't even leave her alone with my brother for a minute without them trying to hook up. If anyone should be pissed it should be me. I trust her but she always brakes it.

"Adam?"

"..."

"Adam," Nikki says as she grabs my arm pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"What happened? One second your happy the next's your mad."

"Just thinking."

"Well stop think."

"Ha, if only it was that easy."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just want to forget about it."

"Ok."

I opened the door for Nikki as we walk into The Dot.

"My friends aren't here yet. Can you keep me company until they get here?"

"Anything for you, Nikki."

We sit at the counter and start talking. Peter comes up to us and takes our order. We share some fries.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Keeping me company."

"You're welcome."

"Give me your phone."

"Okay," I say as pull out my phone and hand it to her.

"If you ever want someone to talk to call me," she says as she puts her number in my phone.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind the next time I feel like sharing."

"Call whenever. I'd drop everything to talk to a cutie like you."

"Just cute? I was going for sexy."

"Your getting there."

"Am I interrupting something?"

I turn around and see Bianca. She's frowning. I wonder why. I smile to her before getting up and saying bye to Nikki. I follow Bianca as she leads us to a table.

"I missed you," I said as I try to hold her hand. But before I can she moves her hands away from mine. Okay, that was weird.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bianca something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"It jus-"

"Sorry for interrupting but you forgot your phone Adam," Nikki says as she hand me back my phone.

"Oh, thanks," I say as Nikki waves bye and leaves to a table in the back. I guess her friends showed up because its kind of loud back there. I look back to Bianca but she just looks pissed.

"Bianca what's wrong?"

"I think we should brake up."

"What?"

"I think we should brake up."

"If this is about Nikki, we're just friends."

"It's not about her."

"I don't want to brake up. I can change. Just tell me what to do."

"I don't want you to change."

"Why do you want to brake up? We're so happy this morning. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just feel like we should brake up."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We're done," I say as I get up.

"Goodbye, Adam."

"Bye."


	24. Chapter 24

Life sucks. I don't understand why we had to brake up. I should have fought for her then maybe we'd still be together. But she wanted to brake up. What was I suppose to do? Maybe this is a good thing. I mean if she's happy then I'm happy, but the thing is I'm not happy. Ugh, life sucks.

"Adam?"

I look up from the sidewalk and found Katie parking next to me.

"Hey Katie."

"Want a ride?"

"No, I don't want to go home."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but home."

"Ok, let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere. Somewhere fun!"

"Let's do it," I say as I get into the car. Katie drives as I look out the window not paying attention to where we're going. We sing along to some of the songs playing on the radio.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I told you too."

"Katie, I'm not closing my eyes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then close your eyes, Adam."

"Fine," I say as I close my eyes.

"Good."

"Are we there, yet?"

"Almost."

"How about now?"

"Almost."

I feel the car come to a stop.

"Keep your eyes closed," Katie says as she gets out of the car. I'm guessing she's gonna open my door. I wait a couple minute before she opens my door, "Get up and keep your eyes closed."

"Geez that took forever."

"No. It didn't, you big baby."

"You're a baby."

I get out of the car, while hitting my head might I add. She closes the door and she pulls me with her. I follow her; trying not to trip over anything.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet."

We walk in to some building. I notice that it's cold in here and I can hear people.

"Sit right here and wait for me," Katie says as she pushes me down on a bench, "Don't open your eyes!"

"Okay," I say as I ran my hands through my hair. I can hear people around me laughing and talking. I hear someone running up to me and stop right in front of me.

"Open your eyes!"

I open my eyes to see Katie smiling at me. I notice her holding a pair on skate in front of my face. I look around and noticed that we're at the ice-skating rink. I smile at Katie. She places the skates on my lap, while she sits next to me and puts her skates on.

"Ice-skating?"

"Yup."

"But I'm not that good."

"Just put your skates on and hold on to me. I won't let you fall," Katie says as she smiles at me.

"Fine," I chuckle as I put on my skates. We walk up to the rink. Katie goes right in and glides on the ice like a pro. She does a couple of twirls and looks at me and smirks.

"Show off," I mumble under my breathe. I step in the rink and slowly start to glide. Ugh, I stuck at staking. I always end up falling on my ass. I hold onto the wall as I push myself further into the rink. Katie comes by and gives me a push.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourselves," Katie says as she grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me along with her. I stumble over my feet trying to keep up with Katie as she continues to speed up.

"Your gonna make me fall!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby. Your going to fast!"

"What? You want me to go faster? Okay, whatever you say."

"Katie, no!"

Katie pulls me away from the wall and goes faster. Katie looks at me and says, "See its not that sca-"

"Katie watch o-" I say but it was to late we end up hitting the people in front of us. I hit the floor and slide into the wall. Katie stumbles forward and falls on top of me. I look around and see people looking at us but for some reason I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah skating fun," I say sarcastically.

"Awh, come on! That was fun," she say as she laughs and pokes my nose.

"Awh, look at the cute couple!"

We stop laughing and look up to see Eli and Clare. Not to far behind them was Fiona and Imogen coming towards us.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you guys where coming here," I say as I get up and then pull Katie up.

"Katie invited us," Clare says.

"When did you invite them," I ask as I look at Katie.

"I invited them when I got out of the car to get you."

"Enough talking. Let's skate," Imogen says as she pulls Fiona with her.

We skate for half an hour, just messing around. We all race and see who can to the best moves. After awhile we get hunger and decide to get something to eat. We end of just eating at the café next door.

"What are you gonna get?"

"Burger. You?"

"I don't know."

I listen as everyone talks about what their getting. I look over the menu. I'm not sure what I want. I just want something good. Something taste. God, I want Bianca.

"Stop thinking."

I look up to see Fiona staring at me. She has a knowing look on her face. Damn her and her looks.

"I'm not thinking."

"Yes, you are. Your thinking about Bianca. I know that look on your face."

"We broke up," I say so everyone at the table can hear.

"She's a whore."

"She didn't deserve you."

"You can do better."

"How do you feel?"

"Are you okay?"

"Guys, one at a time!"

"I'm fine. I feel fine. I can't do better. I didn't deserve her and no Eli, she is not a whore."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. I just need time. Alone. By myself. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okie dokie."

"Whatever you say Rocky."

"Alright."

"If you ever need anything just ask."

"Thanks guys. Now where's the food? I'm hungry."


	25. Chapter 25

"Keep up Rocky!"

"I'm trying!"

"Don't rush it, Adam. Just take your time."

"Don't hit the floor."

"Baby steps."

"Don't be a baby."

"Shut it. I'm trying not to fall here," I yell as my friends as they skate past me. Jerks, making me learn how to skate.

Everyones yelling at me right now. I'm trying to skate without Katie's help. But so far I keep falling. And let me tell you it hurts. I fall on my front, back, butt and side. My whole body hurts. But this time I haven't hit the floor for a couple of minutes. A new personal best! Everyones cheering me on as I go a little faster to keep up with them.

"I hate you guys," I say as I finally catch up to them.

"No, you don't!"

"I need to go."

"Awh, is it past your bedtime?"

"Shut up! My mom wants me home."

"Alright, I'll take you home."

We all went to the counter to return the skates. We walk outside and say goodbye to Eli and Clare.

"Well we're gonna go too. Bye Adam, Katie."

"Bye Fiona, Imogen," we say as they walk towards the sidewalk to call a cab. We start to walk to Katie car.

"And then there were two."

"Want a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll walk home," I say as I open the door for Katie.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Katie."

"Fine, but text me when you get home. Bye."

"I will. Bye," I say as I close the door for her. I wave to her as she drives off. Leaving me in the parking lot. I sigh before turning around and start walking.

As I'm walking home, I notice that its dark and a little chilly but nothing too serious. After eating, we talked and went back to skate some more. One by one we had to go home. Katie offered to give me a ride home but I wanted to walk. And even with all that happening I kept thinking about Bianca.

I need to think about everything. I want to forgot about the brake up but that's all I'm thinking about. That's all I can think about. It's like my brain wants me to remember every little detail of it. I hate it! Where did I go wrong?

I turn the corner and walk towards a crosswalk. I just want to sleep. My whole body hurts from falling so many damn times. The stupid ice hurt my body. Plus, my head is killing me. All I can think about is Bianca.

Ugh, maybe I should have took Katie up on her offer. Maybe I should text her? No, maybe call her? No, no I need to talk to her in person. I stop and wait for the light to tell me when to go. I look around and watch a few people walking. I hear cars going and leaving. The whole world keeps going even though not earlier today I got my heart broken.

"STOP!"

"SHUT UP!"

My body freezes. I know that voice. I look around to find out where that voice came from. Damn. This isn't happening. There's no way this can be happening.

"LET ME G..."

I hear a whimper and more shouting but I can't tell where the voices are coming from. Where is she!? Why can't I find her? I have to do something but I can't find her. I can't lose her.

This can't be happening right now. I can't think straight. All I can think about is finding her. Where is she?! I run across the street looking everywhere. I can heard the noise getting louder and the screams getting muffled. I just can't pin point where exactly she is.

"God, this is gonna be good."

I can hear him more clearly. I'm close. So close. Wait for me. I run through an alley and I see it. Their at the end of the alley. He has her up against the wall. His hand is pining her arms above her head. His other is trying to take her pants off. That sick bastard. I'll kill him!

I ran over to them. He wasn't really paying attention to anything but her. That creep was all over her. I'll kill him! I'll definitely kill him. I push him off of her. He looks shocked, surprised and pissed that someone ruined his fun.

"Stay the hell away from her," I yell at Vince.

"What the hell do you want?! If I were you I'd leave. Now," Vince says as he picks himself off the floor and dusts himself off.

"Adam..."

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he," I ask as I stare into her face.

"Adam? Adam, now I remember your Drew's little confused sister."

"Shut up," she yells at Vince.

"Calm down. Calling me names isn't gonna hurt me," I say as I rub her arm trying to get her to calm down.

"Adam, you need to go."

"What? But he was hurting you."

"Adam, go."

"Yeah, Adam go. We were having fun," Vince say as he lean on the wall watching us.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you," I practically growl at him.

"Why? Are you going to hurt me? I'd like to see you try," Vince says as he pushes himself off the wall.

"Stop! Don't touch him...please...don't hurt him," she tells Vince. I hold his hand up and gestures that he isn't going to do anything. But he looks annoyed by her request.

"Bianca," I say as I rub her tears away.

"Adam," Bianca says as she places her hands on my cheeks.

"Come with me," I say as I lean my forehead on hers.

"You need to go."


	26. Chapter 26

It felt like my heart stopped. She would rather be with him than me. I just don't understand. Why him? He was going to rape her!? What the hell?!

"Why? He was gonna rape you," I ask.

"Adam, please you need to go," Bianca says as she pecks my lips and walks towards Vince.

"Yeah, Adam. Go," Vince says as he puts his arm around her.

"No! I need you to come with me," I say as I walk towards her.

"Adam, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, she can't. She's staying with me," Vince says as he walks towards me.

"No," I say as I stand my ground.

"That wasn't a yes or no question," he says as he stands in front of me.

"Too bad. I'm not going anywhere."

We're staring each other down. I could take him. If I really wanted to. Which I really want to. He thinks he all that but he's not. He touched her...he touched my girl... he touched Bianca! I'll kill him! That bastards gonna regret touching her.

"Bianca, please just come with me," I say as I look at her.

"She doesn't want to go with you," Vince yells at me. He walks up to me and pulls me by my shirt.

"Don't hurt him," Bianca yells as she runs up to Vince. She pulls on Vince's arm to try to get him to let go of me.

"Shut up," he says as he pushes her off of him. She falls to the ground. And I can see tears in her eyes. That pissed me off. No one and I mean no hurts Bianca.

"You shouldn't have done that," I growl at him. I grab his arm, thats holding onto by shirt, and twist. Hard. He lets go and yelps.

"Let go of me you freak," Vince yells at me as he tries to get away.

"Don't ever touch Bianca again," I say as I push him to the wall. I look at Bianca and she looks surprised.

"You shouldn't have done that," Vince growls at me then charges at me. I land on my back as he hits me repeatedly.

I sigh before I look at Bianca. She looks scared and frighted. I'm guessing she's trying to figure out how to get him off of me. We make eye contact and I feel myself slowly smiling. God, she's beautiful. Why did I let her go? What was I thinking? I look at Vince. He looks bad and a little crazy. I guess I should end this. I really want to talk to Bianca.

I grab both of his arms and throw him off of me. I get up and walk over to him. I go down on one knee and grab him by his shirt. I look him in the eyes before I punch him in the face...over and over and over again.

"Don't ever touch, look or talk to Bianca ever again. Or I swear I'll find you and brake every bone in you body," I say as I let him go and get up.

"If I'm not a scared of Drew what makes you think I'll be scared of you," he asks as he leans up.

"Thats a good point. Okay, how about I make sure you never go near her again?"

"Come at me and I'll kill you," he says as he gets up and pulls a knife out of his pocket.

"Adam, I don't want you to get hurt," Bianca says as she goes in front of me and puts her hand on my chest. I look down and watch as she slowly rubs my chest. My guess is she's trying to calm me down. It's funny how everyone things I'm this weak guy who can't protect himself.

I'm pretty confident in myself. Drew wasn't the only one learning how to defend himself. I started getting bullied in school after I came out as being transgender. My mom didn't like fighting so she never approved but my dad taught me how to defend myself. He said a man should fight his own battles. It was the first time he referred to me as a guy.

"Do you want me to save you," I ask her. Her hand stops moving and she just freezes. She looks likes she's about to cry. I rap my arms around her and pull her to me.

"Do you want me to save you," I whisper in her ear. I feel her start to shake in my arms.

"...please..."

"What?"

"Please...Save me," Bianca cries out as she look into my eyes. She's broken and confused. I can still feel her shaking. It's like she just realized that I'm not going anywhere without her and that I would do anything for her. Even fight off her demons for her. And that's what I'm gonna do.

"Okay, stay right here," I say as I walk over to Vince.

"Save her?! She's not yours to save," he yells at he gets closer.

I sigh before going up to him and kick the knife from his hand. I kick the fallen knife away from Vince's reach. I look over my shoulder to see Bianca watching my every moves. She still shaking. I need to finish this fast.

"What's it gonna take for you to disappear from Bianca's life?"

"Now why would I disappear. Bianca needs me."

"Leave her alone."

"Or what?!"

"I'll tell the police that your not following the restraining order that Bianca has on you."

"Go ahead. Bianca won't say anything."

"Do you really want to make this difficult? Just leave her alone."

"Not gonna happen freak," he yells as he charges at me.

"Fine. Have it your way," I say as I get ready to fight him.


End file.
